Happily Ever After
by 5SOS-Fangirlxx
Summary: Tara Collins has lived in Beacon Hills her whole life, but when an unexpected accident occurs everything changes. She drops almost everyone in her life besides Jackson and Macey. When she finally gets back to normal her Sophomore year, will things be the same as they were when she left them and will she be able to handle all the changes?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Teen Wolf fanfiction based vaguely off the show. It will have characters and some of the same plot, but will not fully follow the storyline. Especially since I have added charcaters and situations. I do not own teen wolf as much as I would like to own Stiles.

Tara Lancaster-Long, curly, brown and blonde ombre hair. Blue eyes. Fair skined. Usually can be found in the library wearing floral, sweaters, blazers, and converse. Likes:Books, Baseball, Lacrosse, Pepsi, Disney, and Music. Dislikes: Lydia Martin, Crime TV Shows, Football, and Summer. Favorite Quote: "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." Is Best Friends with Jackson and Macey,

Stiles Stilinski-Short Quiffed Dark Brown Hair. Hazel eyes. Usually found on the Lacrosse field in an unbuttoned flannel shirt with a t-shirt. Likes:Lacrosse, Sarcasm, Batman, and his Best Friend Scott McCall. , Jackson 'Jackass' Whittmore, and School. Enjoys spending his free time listening to his father's Police Scanner.

Scott McCall-Stort Quiffed Black Hair, Tan skin, Brown eyes. Usually found wherever Allison Argent is in some strange shirt, jeans, and Converse. Likes:Lacrosse, Allison Argent, and his Best Friend Stiles Stilinski. Dislikes:Jackass Whittmore, Greenburg, and Alphas. Can usually be found howling at the moon while chained to a heater under the full moon.

Macey Williams-Medium, Straight, Brown Hair. Brown eyes. Usually found in short Skater dresses and Vans. Like:Issac Lahey, Skateboarding, Reading, and her Best Friend Tara Lancaster. Dislikes:Lydia Martin, Musical Theatre, and people who talk loudly in movie theatres. Is usually spotted with her longboard in the mall shopping with Tara.

Lydia Martin-Long, Curly, Strawberry Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Usually strutting down the hall in whatever designer she can pull out of her closet with her Best Friend Allison Argent and Boyfriend Jackson Whittmore not far behind. Likes:Dating a Star Lacrosse Player, Shopping, and her Dog Prada. Dislikes:Nerds, Freaks, Geeks,Hipsters, and Bandies. Do you think she screams because she has Death ESPN in her boobs?(comment if you get it)

Isaac Lahey, Short, Curly, Light Brown Hair. Blue eyes. Usually sits alone in class looking gorgeous, as always. Likes and Dislikes:No one knows because he's the quiet hottie type.

Jackson 'Jackass' Whittemore- Short, Brown Hair. Blue/Grey eyes. Usually wears whatever Lydia picked out for him over their Skype call the night before. Likes:Being a player, Playing Lacrosse, Being Popular, Tara Lancaster. Dislikes: Stilinski, McCall, Lydia's dog Prada, and the Notebook. Thing you'll hear him say most often "**gag**"

Allison Argent-Long, Curly, Black Hair. Brown eyes. Usually wears very fashionable clothes since her Mother was a buyer in San Francisco. Likes:Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Gymnastics, and going to Lacrosse games. Dislikes:Jackson's constant pickup lines, curfew, and Archery. Might want to avoid the Boy's Locker Room if her and Scott are in there c; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***CHAPTER ONE***

"Remind me again why we're going to Lacrosse practice?" I asked my best friend, Macey. She was dragging me to the first Lacrosse practice of the year even though I would rather be reading TFIOS or watching Disney movies all night. Macey knew this, yet still insisted that I go to the practice with her.

"It can't possibly be as bad as you're making it out to be. Jackson will obviously be there, and so will Stiles and Isaac so we can drool." She said with a smirk. I immediately blushed, looking down at my floral skirt and brown combat boots. She had also been the one to convince me to wear that with a white tank top and baby pink blazer on the first day of school. I didn't mind, but I would've preferred some leggings and a baggy Tumblr sweater with Tyler Oakley on it.

"Why is it that whatever you drag me along to, Stiles Stilinski is somehow involved? Are you plotting again, Williams?" She just started laughing and began to twirl in her cat eye skater dress. From her reaction, I highly suspected that she had some crazy reason for bringing me here. "Macey Williams! You are not doing this to me again! Don't you remember what happened last year when you tried to do that with Danny? He turned out to be gay!"

"Who said anything about setting you up with Stiles? I just thought you would enjoy reading and fangirling, or whatever you do on Tumblr, in the fresh air and broad daylight wearing a cute outfit that showed off everything you have to offer!" I groaned and shook my head at the ground. She knew I was crushing majorly on Stiles Stilinski, her master plan was to end up with us living Happily Ever After, but I knew better. He had been on the impossible chase of dating Lydia Martin since the third grade. She had me all dolled up so that he would finally notice me.

"You do know that Lydia goes to all these practices too? So if he looks at anyone in the stands, it's gonna be that bitch Lydia with her perfect hair and perfect makeup and perfect everything."

"Look, just go this once with me and if you don't enjoy yourself ever a little, you never have to again. And if you really hate it, you can even make me sit through six Disney movies of your choice! Now let's go find a seat before they start." She began pushing me by the shoulders towards the stands and moving so quickly I ran right into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going! Are you okay, Tara?" I looked up to see Stiles in all his glory.

"You know who I am?" I asked softly, grabbing onto his outstretched hand and standing up.

"Of course! We've been in all the same classes since the third grade! How could I forget the girl who is the only reason I passed the seventh grade?" He said smiling widely.

"That's right! I had to tutor you everyday for two months straight because you were horrible at Algebra!" We were still holding hands which made me blush, and he then must've noticed too because he quickly released and scratched the back of his neck.

"Speaking of being horrible at class...I'm kind of failing Algebra Two right now. Would you be willing to tutor me again? Coach Finstock is gonna kick me off the team if I don't get at least a C on my semester exam." He looked nervous, but not near as nervous as I was at that moment.

"Sure! Do you have your phone on you? We can exchange numbers and figure out when to do it." He nodded and fumbled to pull it out, almost dropping it as he handed it to me. I quickly pulled my own phone out of my messenger bag and handed it to him. As I was typing my number into his phone, he looked very confused. "You know how to use a phone Stiles, right?"

"Of course I do, it's just that you have a password and I don't really want to lock you out." Without even thinking I held his hand in my own to use the phone quickly pressing the top button and type in my embarrasing password of '2424' forgetting for a second that it was his lacrosse number. "Thanks." We quickly added our contacts in the others phone, my name as 'Tara c:' and his as 'Stiles ;)' which made me blush a little.

"Hey, don't you have a lacrosse practice to be heading to? Wouldn't want Finstock to have another reason to kick you off."

"Crap! Yeah, thanks. You staying for practice?" I nodded. "Great, wait for me outside the locker room after. We have to catch up." And with that he was gone with the wind and out of my sight. Before I could even blink, Macey was jumping up and down in front of me screeching.

"I didn't even plan that I swear! It was fate!" I just laughed and walked up onto the bleachers looking for the farthest seat from Lydia. "Spill! What did he say? Was it everything you imagined and more? Are you gonna live Happily Ever After?"

"Well actually, maybe. We exchanged numbers, and I'm gonna be his Algebra Two tutor for the next couple of weeks. He also said to meet him outside of the locker room after practice so we can 'Catch up'" I was full on blushing and couldn't stop smiling. Maybe I can have a fairytale ending.

***Stiles P.O.V***

After talking to Tara, I sprinted to the field and started warming up. Scott came up next to me looking suspicious. "Where were you? If you had been any later, Coach would've had your head! You were in the locker room before too."

"I kind of ran into Tara, we talked for a minute and swapped numbers. Remember, Coach was bitching that I needed a math tutor? Well I asked her." I stated simply.

"Tara? Like seventh grade, glasses, short-ish hair?" I guess Scott didn't have as good of a memory as the rest of us.

"Yeah, but she grew out her hair, no glasses, and umm got hotter." Let's be honest, I barely recognized her. I saw her friend, Macey, and that confirmed my thoughts. She looked completely different than she did two years ago, but in the best way possible. I didn't even realize she went to school here anymore. I had heard from Lydia that she moved to New York or something.

"Woah. That's crazy." He started smirking. "Dude, no. You have Allison."

"Can you at least point her out to me or something? Just to see. Y'know, look don't touch?" He started to pull a puppy dog face and I laughed a little before grabbing him by his shoulders and making him face the bleachers. I pointed in the upper middle section where I could clearly see her leaning against the fencing reading her blue book. I couldn't read the cover, but by the way she had her eyebrows furrowed and eyes quickly scanning each page, I might have to read it myself.

"Right in front of the booth. Look for floral and pink." I saw his eyes scanning over the few people in the stands before they landed on her. He whistled and muttered 'Damn' thinking I couldn't hear him. I smacked him upside the head and turned him back towards the field.

"Man, Puberty works in strange ways. I barely recognize her. I'm gonna go talk to her real quick, see if she remembers me too. Brb." Before I could argue, he was already sprinting across the field. He used one arm to push himself over the gate and then continued to run. It only took him about thirty seconds to reach the top where she was sat with Macey. Almost instantaneously she was smiling and laughing, I swear if Scott tries to date her I would kick her werewolf ass.

***Tara's P.O.V***

As was reading The Fault In Our Stars for the hundredth time, I heard loud footfalls on the metal bleachers that got louder and louder by the seconds. I looked up to see Scott jumping up the steps taking them about four at a time. When he caught my eye, he started to smile. "Hey Tara! It's been forever, where have you been these past couple years?"

"Reading," I said with a laugh. "As you could probably tell."

"No offense, but you grew up so much. You look great! We should hang out sometime, maybe get some food and catch up?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, let me give you my number." He pulled out his phone and I quickly entered my contact. "How will I get yours, you have to get back to practice."

"Got a Sharpie?" I nodded and handed him one from my bag. He kneeled down, grabbed my hand, and began writing his number. As he finished I noticed him label the number with 'Scotty Boy '. I smirked at his nickname for himself. "Bye Tara, I'll text you later." As soon as he was gone it was time for another interrogation from Macey.

"When did you become such a girl? A few minutes ago you were stuttering and blushing, and now you got two hot guys numbers by THEM asking. Who are you and what have you done with Tara?"

"Nothing, Mace. These guys were my friends when I was younger. We're just catching up and studying. Nothing is going on between any of us." I tried to continue reading my book, but Macey clearly was not finished as she grabbed it from me and held it high in the air. Before she could start screaming out about my crush on Stiles, we were both shouted out from a few rows down.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HIM?" It was Allison Argent, the new girl from San Francisco. I didn't hate her, but I assumed I soon would based purely on the fact that she was siting with Lydia. I ran down the steps to stand near her so we didn't have to shout.

"Yeah, that's Scott McCall. One of my friends, why?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering since he sits in front of me in my English class. He lent me a pen." She spoke as if that pen was the reason she was alive and breathing right now, completely dazed. I don't know if she was just an airhead or had a crush on Scott, but either way I didn't care.

"Cool, well it was nice talking to you Allison, but I have to go meet someone at the locker room. Bye!" Before I had even taken a step she stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me back towards her.

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"I'm in your English class too. I sit in the back, far-sighted." And with that I was gone. I grabbed my bag from Macey's hand and proceeded to go back down the bleachers. As I was walking along the path towards the locker rooms, I saw Jackson. "Yo! Whittmore!" He looked around a little before his eyes landed on me. He ran over and immediately pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Where were you all summer? Don't you think it would've been nice to text your best friend back every once in a while? You know, we've only been friends since we were toddlers, but I guess that doesn't mean anything." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Macey was as high maintenance as ever and if I even dared to pull out my phone she freaked and thought I wasn't listening. You'll be glad to know that I at least thought of responding to you." I said mimicking his tone. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the locker room. Good thing I had to go there anyway.

"Well, now that Macey isn't here, I can make you admit who you like."

"How do you figure?"

"Well I can threaten to kiss you, and as your one and only guy friend I know you would freak out if I did that. So either you tell me or I'm gonna do it, girlfriend or not." As I shook my head no he started leaning in and I quickly jumped out from under his arm and responded.

"NONONO OK! I like Stiles." He looked confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say Stiles? As in Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son?" I just nodded. "Thank god, I thought you were gonna like someone like Greenburg. I don't exactly approve, but as long as you're happy. Text me later." He said as he walked into the locker room. I leaned against the wall while waiting for Stiles to come out of the locker room. I used this time to add Scott's number and transfer it from my arm to my phone using his preferred name of Scotty Boy. Just as I was about to save the number, someone walked up behind me and put both their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" They said in a voice that must've been much deeper than their actual one. I screeched a little before answering.

"Jackson? Macey? Scott? I give up!" They moved in front of me and removed their hands, it was Stiles.

"Why would Macey's voice be that deep?" Stiles said looking really confused.

"She dabbles in the art of mocking movie characters, her most recent endeavour being Transformers and Marvel Superheroes." He nodded as if he understood, but I could tell he was still confused. "And she has an app on her phone that does that to her voice." We both laughed and he nodded.

"Ahh, that makes much more sense. So you wanna head to my house so we can talk about this tutoring thing?"

"Sure just let me text my Mom."

Tara:Hey Mom, Can I go over to Stiles house to tutor him? Just for a few hours?  
Mom:Stiles Stilinski? Haven't heard that name in a while. Is Sheriff Stilinski okay with this, will he even be home?  
Tara:Idk Stiles just offered, please mom. I can come home asap if he isn't Mom:Fine, but I'm trusting that you will follow my rules. See you later kidlet xx

"She said it's okay." He nodded and I followed him to his blue Jeep. When we got in, I threw my bag into the backseat and got into the passenger seat. The drive from the school to his house was a lot shorter than I expected it to be. I turned to grab my bag off the backseat and when I turned back I saw Stiles with the passenger door open ushering me out of the car. "Ooo, who knew Stiles could be polite."

"Just be happy that chivalry isn't completely dead." I smiled and hopped out of the car.

"Is your Dad home?" I asked as we walked inside. Before he could answer, someone inside did for me.

"Tara? Is that you?" I looked forward to see Sheriff Stilinski in his work clothes. I nodded slightly and smiled politely at him. "Man, what has it been? Two years now? How have you been and how did Stiles get you back over here?" He said hugging me.

"I've been great actually, still hanging out with Macey, but staying out of trouble. Stiles and I literally ran into each other today before Lacrosse practice. He asked me to tutor him in Algebra, which is the only reason he got me over here in the first place." He laughed a little as he realized I was mocking his son.

"Well, you guys have fun here. I just got called into work, something about half a dead body. Probably some stupid prank, see you later." I nodded again, and before I could say anything Stiles had grabbed my hand and was pulling me up the stairs. "Be safe!" His Dad yelled up the stairs before closing the door behind him. "So that was fun." I said sarcastically while sitting down on his bed.

"Sorry, my Dad can get a little crazy sometimes."

"It's okay. It's actually kind of cute how much your Dad cares about you." Crap! Did I say that out loud? What was I thinking?

"So what have I missed in the world of Tara in the past few years. You look different, in a good way I swear, and I mean you clearly matured more than Scott and I did."

"Well I still hang out with Macey and Jackson and go to all the Lacrosse games. Something different I do is I guess my clothes. This outfit was mostly Macey, but I have to admit I did buy this all of my own free will. I see you still wear flannels. How many of those things do you own?" I asked.

"Just enough to last me through the winter." He joked. Just as he said that, I started to get really cold. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms wasn't working and this blazer's sleeves were sewn into a cuff. "Hey, are you cold?" I just nodded, concentrating on keeping warm. He went into his closet and rummaged around a little before pulling out a maroon hoodie. It was his Beacon Hills Lacrosse one that had his last name and number on the back. "Here, put this on. That outfit doesn't seem like it can keep you warm at all."

Quickly pulling my blazer off, I pulled the hoodie over my head almost immediately warming up. I let out a sigh of content as I pulled my hair out and to the side. The hoodie smelled strongly of Stiles, mint mojito gum and mens cologne. Pulling the sleeves over my hands, I made little kitten paws and pulled my legs up to my chest, completely forgetting I was in a skirt. I looked up at Stiles to see he had realized the same thing. His eyes had widened considerably as well as my own.

"Do you have any sweats? This outfit is okay for school, but not comfort." He nodded before going back into his closet and pulling out an old pair of grey sweats.

"Bathroom is the door right to the right of my bedroom door, you can change in there." I nodded awkwardly and shuffled out of the room. After I reached the door, I quickly got changed so I had enough time to fix my hair without Stiles getting suspicious. I ran my hands under the faucet and finger-combed through my tangle mess of brown hair. I pulled my pink lipstick from my skirt pocket and reapplied it. Checking myself in the mirror, I smiled. Maybe Macey was right, maybe it was fate that Stiles was failing the class I had a perfect grade in. I walked back into his room and quickly stuffed my skirt and blazer into my messenger bag. "So how about we get started by me helping you with whatever you're working on in class right now."

"Asstotes? I don't know?" I stifled a laugh and shook me head 'no'.

"Do you mean asymptotes?" He let out a long 'Ohhhh' "An asymptote is a point that you can get closer and closer to, but never actually reach."

"So like, how far away is it?"

"Stand up and go over and stand with your back against the wall." He gave me a strange look and scratched the back of his neck. "Trust me, you passed Algebra one didn't you?" He sighed loudly before following my instructions. I stood from the bed and had my back against the wall opposite Stiles. "Now listen carefully. An asymptote is something you can get closer and closer to without ever reaching it. So lets say I'm the asymptote, I need you to walk half the distance from you to me." And he did. "Okay now do that again." And he did. "Are you understanding it yet?"

"Ummm not really. Can you please explain?"

"Stand right in front of me." He took the remaining few steps forward and was standing about an inch away from me. "Okay, so I'm the point that can never be reached. You can only move forward half the distance from the last move you made."

"So since we're about an inch apart, I can take a half-inch step forward?" Stiles asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I nodded slightly, and he took the step forward. Apparently there was some invisible thing on the floor or Stiles was just really clumsy because he fell forward and onto me, pressing me into the wall. I gasped slightly, taken by surprise. "Sorry, I'm kind of clumsy sometimes." He said just above a whisper.

"It's okay, but is there a reason you still have me against the wall?" I said as normally as I could with my breath shaky and heart about to beat out of my chest. He smirked and I began to wonder what was up with him. "Yeah, so I can do this." And he kissed me, just like that. No, we didn't start making out like they do in the movies. This is real life. Unfortunately, the movies were totally right when they said that you get all dizzy with butterflies in your stomach and you can't seem to stop smiling.

"Oh, wow."

"Was that a good or bad wow?" He asked, still with that stupid smirk plastered on his slightly freckled face.

"That depends."

"On what exactly?"

"If your high or not." He laughed and pushed himself off the wall, helping me to stay stable after our tumble.

"Well I can solemnly promise you that now, nor ever, have I been high."

"Well that's good, but I think it's time I go home. I'm supposed to meet with Jackson and Macey tomorrow after school and if I stay out to late tonight my Mom won't let me out tomorrow."

"Alright, but you never answered. I'll give you a ride home." I laughed and pulled my messenger nag over my shoulder.

"I live next door Stiles, you must be blind. Tell Scotty I say hey." And with that, I was gone.

****That's Chapter 1, any ideas for chapter names or anything like that, please comment below. Shoutout to thedoctorsdaughter11 for being the only reason I actually got the guts to post. SInce the chapters are kind of long, updates won't be as frequent. Since it's summer there will be a lot of them. ~The Forever Fangirl***


	2. Chapter 2

"HE WHAT?" Macey screeched at me as her, Jackson, and I walked around the mall. I had just told her about mine and Stiles twenty minute tutoring session.

"One second I was explaining asymptotes and the next he just kissed me out of nowhere. I basically ran out of there making any excuse I could. I like him and all but I dont really want to go that fast. Especially since I just started talking to him yesterday." We had been walking around for about two hours and I had bags from all the stores I love. Hot Topic, Forever 21, Barnes and Noble, and Journey. I had decided to ignore Macey's many requests for me to wear a dress. I wore a baby blue Beauty and the Beast hoodie with black leggings and black vans. I also had my black beanie on embroidered with a rose. We were now sitting in the food court when she decided to rant.

"Why do you sound like you're complaining? This is Stiles Stilinski we're talking about. You've had a crush on him for three years and now that you finally have the chance to do something about it, your complaining about moving to fast?! Maybe Stiles actually likes you back! I for one would not give up this oppurtunity if it were my crush." As much as Macey did have a point, her plans usually ended with me embarrased and her looking dumb.

"If you ask me, I would just act like it never happened." Jackson said. "If he comes up and asks you about it, it means he's been thinking about it, which means he's been thinking about you. That's really the only way to tell unless you straight up ask him." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Jackson, this will probably be the only time you'll hear this. You're a genius! Who knew you knew so much about boys and realtionships?" I can't believe I'm actually listening to advice from one of the most violent guys in Beacon Hills.

"Hmmm maybe everyone! I'm a boy and I'm in a relationship. You seem to forget that on a regular basis."

"Well that advice is great, I'm gonna use it. But now I need the two of you to stay here while I go shop in the store you hate." They both groaned knowing that I would be going to Sephora. I bought stuff from there evry time I came to the Mall. It's not that I needed loads of makeup, but they always had what I wanted. Walking across the mall, I noticed there was a significant number of people from school here. Most of which were girls dress shopping. Shrugging it off as if it were nothing, I kept walking. When I reached Sephora, there were a lot of the girls from before crowding the counters.

I almost left, but then I saw some racks filled with Essie polish. Almost running over, I let out a screech of excitement when I say that they had a full stock of Mint Candy Apple. I grabbed 3 bottles and kept shopping. By the time I went to check out, I had 6 nail polishes, a new foundation, teeth whitener, about twenty new MAC eyeshadows, and a MAC vanilla pigment. It was a little pricey, but I had more than enough allowance with plently left over. On my way back, I decided to go into Starbucks. The line was pretty short, considering we were in a Mall crowded with girls. After ordering my Vanilla Bean Frap I sat down at one of the small tables and started texting Scott.

Tara:Hey Scott, you busy later?  
Scotty Boy: Nope, why? Wanna hang out?  
Tara:Well we've gotta catch up sometime, dont we?  
Scotty Boy:True lol wanna come to my place? Watch movies and eat Tara:Sounds like a plan, see you 6 Scotty Boy:See you then ;)

After that my name was called and almost as soon as I stood up, I knocked into someone. "We've gotta stop running into each other like this. Literally."

It was Stiles. Two days in a row at almost the exact time. Let's just hope this doesn't happen tomorrow. Two times is a coincedence, three times means something. "Hey Stiles." I picked up my drink and turned back to him. "What brings you here?"

"Needed some energy after helping my dad clean the attic." People still clean attics? People still HAVE attics?

"Sounds extremelly tedious. Must've sucked. Well it was good seeing you, but I have to get back to Jackson and Macey."

"Hey, umm, do you wanna do something tonight? Catch a movie or something?" It was really funny for me how nervous he was, but after I realized I had to say no I felt guilty.

"Damn, I just two minutes ago made plans to hang out with Scott so we could catch up. Maybe you can come with me? I'm sure he wouldn't mind since the two of you are best friends. Then all three of us can catch up. Kill two birds with one stone?"

***Stiles P.O.V***

"Kill two birds with one stone?" Tara asked. "Sounds great, what time were you gonna head over there, I can meet you at your house and we can walk over together." I needed to keep an eye on Scott which is something I never thought I would have to do. It's only been a day and Scott is already trying to steal her from me. Well...technically it wouldn't be stealing, but i still basically called dibs. No one breaks dibs, not even your cousin who does thing just to annoy you and make you want to throw them off a cliff.

"Cool, see you then." She walked off and the first thing I did was call Scott.

"Hey man, what's up?" He answered.

"Don't 'hey man' me! I told you to stay away from Tara and I find out you invited her over? You are basically dating Allison after two days of school and you have to go after her too. What is wrong with you man? Do your stupidly super werewolf powers make you a douchebag?"

"I didn't invite her over Stiles. She asked if she could come over so we could catch up. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"But she jus-"

"She just told you that she was coming over. Did she say anything about who asked who?" I didn't think of that. I probably should've before I started ranting at him over the phone in the middle of Starbucks. Did she say who initiated it?

"No. She didn't. Sorry I blew up at you, I just kinda freaked out."

"Wait. Do you like her?"

"No, of course not! I've liked Lydia since the third grade and I only started talking to Tara again yesterday. That's crazy talk." Why was he thinking, he of all people knows how I feel about Lydia, if not the entire population of Beacon Hills High School.

"I guess so, see you tonight." Scott hung up and I let out a long sigh. I can try to convince myself and everyone else that I don't like Tara, and that I still like Lydia, but the truth of the matter is that I never liked Lydia. By default it seemed that way. Tara's best friends with Jackson who is dating Lydia. So everytime I would be staring, creepy I know, it looked like I was staring at Lydia. I walked out of Starbucks and went back to my Jeep. My head hanging low as I trudged back to the parking lot. As much as I hate to admit it, Tara was way out of my leauge. She could immediatley be accepted into Lydia's group if she didn't hate the girl so much. Why did she hate Lydia? I don't ever remember anything happening that would make her hate her.

Getting into my car and starting the engine, I checked the time to see that it was already five. I quickly drove back to my house to shower and change. I didn't care that I was just going over to Scott's house. I was in an attic all day and smell like cobwebs and dirt. After my shower, I just changed into a clean white t-shirt and dark jeans. I put the converse from before back on and went downstairs. As I was about to walk out the door, I was stopped by my Dad. "Where do you think you're going?" I knew I was forgetting something.

"I'm going over to Scott's house to watch movies with him and Tara."

"Tara? Y'know Stiles, it's been a while since you mentioned her. Tutoring and now movies? She's a good kid, don't do anything to change that. Scott too. After what happened last year she doesn't need any drama. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it. Believe me, if anything happens I'll be sure to keep her out of it." He nodded and I closed the door behind me. I let out a long sigh before walking next door to Tara's house. How could I possibly have forgotten that she lived here? We've both lived here our whole lives and I had never noticed anything. I knocked on the door and leaned against the wall to wait. From inside the house you could hear shouting.

"Tara! Your friend is here!" I guess that was her Mom. "Can you get it? I can't find my other converse!"

"It's right here, next to your backpack! Get down here!" After that I heard some loud thumps and the door opened.

"Hey Stiles, hold on just one second while I tie my shoe." I nodded and she leaned ove quickly tying and double knotting her laces. "Let's go." She said with a small smile.

We started walking down the long road from our houses to Scott's. It was really nice out at this time of day. Not sunny, always a cool breeze, and the sun was starting to set. As we walked I would sometimes kick the gravel underneath my feet or pull the leaves off trees and bushes we passed. As I turned to pull a flower off one of the bushes, I caught Tara staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" She just shook her head no and looked down blushing. Why was she always blushing? "You okay? Your face is kinda red, maybe we should've just dr-"

"I'm fine Stiles, but I do have a question. Do you like Lydia?"

"Lydia as in Lydia Martin?" She nodded. "No, Lydia is far better suited with someone like Jackson. Even if she wasn't with Jackson, she would be way better off with someone like him. Why?"

"No reason, just curious. A lot of people just think you like her. Something about liking her since the third grade." That would make perfect sense since I met both of them in the third grade.

"That's fair I guess. Now I have a question for you, do you like Scott?" She immediatley started laughing so hard that she tripped and started to fall, luckily I caught her. "So that was funny?" I said with a smile.

"Yes it was and no I don't like him. I've been friends with all you guys since the third grade, but if you really wanna know who I like I can give you some hints." She started to smile as I helped her back upright.  
"Hints? Can't you just tell me? I mean I trust you enough to tell you who I don't like."

"It's the hints or nothing Stilinski. You get one chance for this."

"Fine! Fine. Hints, preferably three." We stopped walking for a second and sat on the curb."

***Tara's P.O.V***

We were sat on the curb and I can't believe that I was actually gonna do this. I was confident that I could give these vauge hints and Stiles would still have no idea that I was talking about him. He was always half asleep anyway.

"Hint one, he's in our grade." He nodded and from the look on his face, I could tell he wa already thinking. "Hint two, he's friends with Scott and Isaac." He looked even more confused. "Hint three, he's a lacrosse player." And he was stumped. I'm actually suprised he didn't get it. Just looking at his confusion made me laugh a little.

"This is serious Tara, quit laughing." At first I thought he was kidding, but he was serious. I stood up and held out my hand to pull him up too. He sighed and got up. "Can I get another hint?" I started stroking my chin in mock of him.

"Fine. Hint four, the two numbers of his jersey add up to five or six. Now let's keep walking before Scott gets suspicious." We kept walking for another couple minutes until we got to Scott's house. As soon as I went to ring the doorbell, Stiles walked right in.

"Stiles, and your friend? How did you guys get in." That was defenitley Scott's mom.

"I have a key." She let out a long sigh while shaking her head. She then turned to me.

"And who are you?" I put my hand to my heart and gasped in mock horror.

"I'm ashamed. I thought you would remember me. Tara Collins, I live next to Stiles. I used to be good friends with Scott. You getting anything?" She was squinting while she thought for a seconds.

"Oh my! How could I forget you, I haven't seen you in years! You've grown up so much, how are you?"

"I'm great, right now I'm actually on my way to your son's room to watch movies with him and Stiles."

"Well, I have to get to work. Have fun kids." She walked out leavin me to awkwardly stand there while Stiles just got comfortable.

"Back to our little game." Stiles said from the couch. "First come sit on the couch, second we have to discuss the whole lacrosse number thing. The only numbers that can add up to six are six and nothing, five and one, or two and four. That means you either like me, Isaac Lahey, or Danny." I nodded confirming that he can do kindergarted math. "Which one, and don't say Danny because all of us know he's gay."

"It's-" I didn't get another word out because that's when Scott decided to come downstairs.

"Hey guys, didn't hear you come in. Let's head up to my room." I got up and glanced back at Stiles, gesturing for him to come with us. He looked more frustrated then ever. I thought that he would know I don't like Danny, but now he thinks I like Isaac. I just turned back and followed Scott up the stairs. "So what movie do you want to watch, I don't have that many." Looking through his DVD's I pulled out the Little Mermaid.

"Do I even want to know?" He shook his head no and I kept looking. After a minute I pulled out Transformers and gave it to him. "Can we watch this? It's one of the only good ones you have." He put it in and as I was getting comfortable, Stiles finally walked in.  
"What are we watching?" He asked as he took a seat next to me on Scott's bed.

"Transformers. It was one of the only things that wouldn't embarass Scott or suck for us." I answered.

"Quit judging my movie collection." Scott said as he sat on the other side of me. "One Disney movie doesn't make me a loser. They make really good movies."

"It makes you a little strange though when the movie is the Little Mermaid." He sighed and grabbed his remote off his bedside table. He pressed play and started the movie. The whole time I felt awkward being between Scott and Stiles. Stiles was probably happy because he thought I liked Isaac and not him, and Scott was probably a little mad because I hate his crush. Maybe I should've rethought the whole movie thing and gone to Jackson's house. It was so much easier to hang out with guys when you weren't emotionally involved with them or not at all involved with them. A few minutes into the movie, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was from Stiles. I looked over at him and he just nudged me and told me to check my phone.

Stiles:So you and Lahey? Never thought I'd see the day when someone was besties with Whittemore and could get close with anyone else.  
Tara:There is no me and Lahey, I haven't talked to him in weeks. And even if I did like Lahey, why would it matter?  
Stiles:No reason, I'm just saying cause I could help you out. We both play Lacrosse so I could talk you up to him, like a wingman Tara:You and I both know Macey would kill me if you set me up with anyone. She is the only one who's aloud to taunt me about my love life  
Stiles:LOVE life? You love Lahey, I can hear the wedding bells now. :P  
Tara:Haha Stilinski, shut up and watch the movie.

I turned back to the screen and felt my phone buzz a couple more times ignoring it because I knew it was Stiles. He nudged me a couple of times and I finally checked my phone to see 12 new messages.

Stiles:Tara  
Stiles:Stop ignoring me  
Stiles:Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee  
Stiles:I can do this all day  
Stiles:What was that book you were reading? Just curious  
Stiles:I'm so bored please answer Stiles:Why won't you answer?  
Stiles:I'll leave, then you can stay with Scott and I can go find Isaac  
Stiles:Do you like him?  
Stiles:Tara and Isaac sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Stiles:I know someone who likes you  
Stiles:I'll even give you five hints  
Stiles:BUT ONLY IF YOU ANSWER MY TEXTSSSSSS

I burst out laughing and Stiles soon joined in. Scott just stared at us awkwardly. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand to stiffle the constant giggles that erupted, but it was no use. After laughing, I fell onto Stiles with my head on his lap. "Did I miss something?" Scott asked. I would've answered but I couldn't breathe. "Maybe we should just watch TV since we've missed like half the movie. I nodded and took the remote turning on TBS to watch all the old episodes of Saved by the Bell.

"You like this show?" I heard Stiles ask from beside me.

"Yeah, but mainly for Zach Morris. I mean the guy who played him is still pretty attractive now, but he was the perfect guy." I was basically dazed and in a dream. Growing up, the only thing I watched was this show. I dreamed of being Kelly Kapowski so I could just be near Zach. When I turned 12 I finally realized that he was fictional, but he was still perfect.

"So that's your type? He doesn't even look that good."  
'This is only season two. They were just starting high school here. Season four was probably when he looked best. It wasn't even really his looks that got me hooked. He's this troublemaker, but not enough to be a bad boy. He's sarcastic, a jock, a nerd, and gorgeous. He was friends with all different types of people too. He was like the dream."

"Is he still the dream cause your getting a little dazed here." I just let out a laugh and shook my head no. "Then what is the dream? What guy would make you fangirl as much as your are over Zach Morris?"

"Well I still like guys who are kind of nerdy and shy, but play a sport. Taller than me for sure. They also have to realize that there are times when I'll need to be alone to read, fangirl, and go on Tumblr. They have to be able to stand Disney because as you can tell from this outfit I love it. I'm not really to picky besides those few things."

"You know who you just described?"

"Please do tell, Stilinski." I said with a smirk.

"Isaac Lahey." I pushed him off the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

***CHAPTER THREE***

It was now Monday and I was on my way to school in Stiles Jeep. I was somewhat giving him the silent treatment. I don't know why he thinks I like Isaac Lahey, but my best friend likes him. If Stiles tells him that and he ends up liking me she would be devestated. Isaac isn't unattractive, he isn't unintelligent either. If Macey wasn't obsessed with him, I might actually go for it. But she is.

We finally got to the school after an awkward ten minute car ride. I didn't even wait for Stiles to stop the car before I got out and power-walked to my locker. When I got into the hallway I saw none other than Isaac Lahey leaning against the locker next to my own. I desperatley needed to get my copy of Wuthering Heights out for my AP Literature class second period, but I also desperatley needed to avoid Isaac until Stiles fixed my problem. I walked past him unnoticed, but as soon as I started putting in my combination he looked over. I was gonna kill Stiles later. "Hey, Tara right?" I nodded and continued to shuffle through the stuff in my locker. "So I talked to Stiles yesterday, and he said some stuff about you."

"Really? What did he say?" I asked pretending not to know anything. He looked awkward for a second and scratched the back of his neck before answering.

"He said that you liked me, and I just wanted to know if that was true."

"Well, hopefully this won't bother you too much. I don't. I do know someone, though, who does like you if you're ever interested." He looked a little relieved, but not half as much as I was. I just hope he doesn't tell Stiles what we say during this conversation.

"Really? Who?" Is it Macey Williams?" My jaw dropped and he looked so hopeful.

"You like Macey?!" I whisper-shouted at him.

"Yeah, she's kinda perfect for me. She's a little weird, but in a cool way. Y'know?" I nodded and dazed a little thinking about Stiles. He was one of the weirdest people I know. Yet he still got my attention.

"Go ask out Macey right now, she likes you. A LOT. If I can't be happy with who I like, at least my two friends should." He smiled widely and started to blush. "But just promise me that you will NEVER tell Stiles Stilinski about this conversation."  
He looked confused.

"Why? Aren't you guys like best friends or something?"

"We are, but I also kind of like him. I have for a while. And I may have given him some clues that either meant I liked him, you, or Danny. Since he knows it isn't Danny if he finds out it's not you he'll know it's him."

"Well your secrets safe with me. Thanks for the help with Macey, I'll get your number from her so we can talk more about this." He hugged me and went in the direction of Macey's locker at the end of the hall. No more than twenty seconds later, Stiles was next to me.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestivley.

"Nope. He likes Macey, and that's great because she's had a crush on him since I don't know how long ago. I'm happy for them, and happy that I don't have to deal with you and the satisfaction you get from being right." I shoved my books in my bag and slammed the locker shut. "Let's get to class."

I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him halfway across campus until we got to English class. Usually I sit by Macey, but she was sitting with Isaac all wide eyed and dazed. I waved my hands in front of their attention. They both turned to face looking annoyed. "I know you're both totally love struck and all, but Macey, who am I gonna sit with now that you have Isaac? You know I hate half this class." By half I definitley meant Lydia, Allison, and Greenburg.

"Why don't you sit with Stiles? That's who I sat with before today." Isaac suggested and it would've been a good idea had Stiles not already been in the process of inviting Lydia to sit with him.

I groaned and just to spite the bitch, sat in the seat next to Stiles bag as she was pulling out the chair. She glared a little and took a step back. "Oh! Sorry. Were you gonna sit here? My friend Isaac over there wanted to trade seats to sit with his girlfriend. Maybe next time?" I know I came off as a bitch, but I didn't care when it came to her. She just went back to her seat next to Allison and from across the room I could Isaac and Macey dying of laughter. I don't know what came over me, but it felt good. I wasn't even dating Stiles and I was acting this way.

"Tara! What the hell was that? Why were you so rude to Lydia?"

"I wasn't. Isaac wanted to switch seats, and this was his seat. That's kinda how it works."

He sat down in his seat and turned to face me. "Well you could've gone and sat with Allison, or asked to sit next to Danny, or Scott, or basically anywhere else. She was actually talking to me." I turned to him and scoffed.

"Do you hate me that much that you would tell me to be anywhere else but here? Lydia has ignored you for years and I actually say hi to you when you walk past, not that you would know or anything. You've had your head to far up your ass to figure that out. Well fine, you get your wish. Have fun with the bitch." I got up and walked to the front of the room to the teacher. "Excuse me, do you think I could sit in the far back of the room again? I'm having issues with my contacts and can't read the board." He nodded and dismissed me. On my way to the back, Stiles tried grabbing my arm to stop me. I quickly turned to face him, ripped my arm out of his grasp, and walked away. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He was an idiot. He could have Lydia, or anyone he wanted, but not me. I was done with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was at Lacrosse practice now and Isaac was on the bench. I decided now would be as good a time as any to text him.

Tara:Hey, Lahey. Did you hear all that stuff Stiles said to me in class?  
Isaac:Yeah, what a dousche. Sorry if you still like him  
Tara:I'm not gonna lie and say I hate him now but he was still really rude.  
Isaac:True. How does he even like Lydia, Jackson can barely manage her.  
Tara:Well he told me that he didn't anymore, but after today how am I supposed to believe that?  
Isaac:How bout you me and Macey regroup at her house after practice and we can decide then what to do?  
Tara:Sounds great, I'm gonna get a head start and walk over to the parking lot. See u there c:

"So I'm sorry about today in class." I heard from behind me. I looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Lydia. "I know that you and Stiles are kind of a thing. I shouldn't have been rude when you sat there. I know I seem like the devil in Prada, but I can actually be a pretty good person."

"Look, Lydia, that wasn;t your fault. I've been going through some crap lately with Stiles and that was kinda the last straw for me. I couldn't handle it so I kinda just went off. I'm not usually like that I swear."

"To be honest, I always thought you hated me and that's why you were so mad today. I ask Jackson but he always say that your shy and that's why you seem so secluded."

"To be honest, I kind of did." She didn't look that suprised. "It's just that I was jealous. Stiles has kind of liked you for a while now and it was kind of hard to like him with competition like you."

"Competition? I have Jackson, plus Stiles is totally into you. Did you hear what he said after you walked away? He was calling himself an idiot and slamming his head on the desk for the next ten minutes."

"I'm really sorry about all this. Do you think we could try and be friends? I have a feeling we would make a great team. Plus it would be so much easier for Jackson to hang out with us." She nodded and came to sit next to me. "So how is Jackson in a relationship? He seems so violent."

"Let me tell you, he is. When he's happy, he really is happy. But when he gets mad, he's like the Hulk. I don't really know if he has an inbetween, haven't seen it yet."

"I promise that when your with us and I'm around, you will see all the inbetween. All the groaning and teenage attitude is right there on full display." I was really glad I gave Lydia a chance. Who knew she could be this fun to be around? "Well it was great talking, but I have to meet up with my friends to discuss the who Stiles situation."

"Even if you don't take it, my advice is to drop him like yesterdays news. If he can't see what he's missing with you, he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Lydia. See you around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you wanna do this? There's no going back and I'm pretty sure you don't have this memorized." Macey said. I was convinced that right now. Deleting his number was the best thing.I didn't have it memorized and I didn't want it either. I was gonna forget Stiles and I wouldn't regret it.

"Just do it, I don't want anything to do with him. I thought something was gonna happen, but he's an idiot. I don't want to believe someone like him exists."I handed her my phone.

"You know, Tara, I can talk to him. See what he was thinking, see if he likes you." Isaac said to me softly. I shook my head no.

"That's what got me into this whole mess. Liking someone. Well no offense Isaac, but boys are dumb. I don't know what made me think I had a chance with him, but now I don't care anymore." I sat on Macey's bed and hugged one of her pillows.

"Aww I hate seeing you like this." She tapped my screen a few times and I heard a small beep indicating the number was deleted. "Now, we're gonna find an outfit for you to wear tomorrow. Do your hair and makeup, make Stiles wish he never messed with your emotions.

"Thanks Macey. You're the best." I said getting up and hugging her. "Now let's get started."

***Stiles P.O.V***

"I screwed everything up! Why did I do it?" I was sitting on the bench with Scott during Lacrosse practice. I don't know why Coach even help practice today since half the players were missing.

"I'm sure your exaggerating. Tara is one of the nicest people I know, why would she intentionally do something to hurt your feelings?" We were trying to figure out what happened in class to make her mad.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. One minute she was normal and the next she was being all sarcastic and rude. I didn't think she would ever do anything like that on purpose."

"Maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose." Scott said.

"What? That doesn't make sense. Unless she's possesed and we have another kanima on our hands."

"You don't get it. A lot of times girls can't contain their emotions and just explode. Maybe Tara was jealous."

"What is there to be jealous of? I was just being nice to Lydia and asking her to sit with me."

"That's exactly it! I don't know if you've ever noticed, but I sure have. Tara hates Lydia, a lot. Every time she's around Tara is in a bad mood. The only times she isn't is when Jackson is around. She doesn't want to be rude by telling off Lydia around her boyfriend. So when you asked Lydia to sit with you and got mad at her for making her move, she got jealous. She likes you." That made sense. Tara would get mad if I asked Lydia to sit with me instead of her and she would probably think I was lying to her when I said I didn't like Lydia.

"So what do I do?" I was desperate at this point. I would do almost anything to know she won't hate me.

"The only thing you can do. Be a man and apologize."

***Tara's P.O.V***

I woke up feeling much better than I did yesterday. I got a lot of crap for going to bed early and even in bed, my phone buzzed for a good half hour straight. This morning was the first morning I would go without Stiles. He wouldn't drive me to school, sit with me at lunch, wave at me from the field at Lacrosse practice. I let out a sigh at the memories. After a few minutes of letting my eyes adjust to the light I got dressed. Macey, Isaac, and I spent hours yesterday deciding on the perfect outfit.

She wanted me to wear a short skirt, low cut top, and heels. I wanted to wear a baggy sweater with leggings and Uggs. Suprisingly, Isaac found a happy medium. He looked through Macey's closet and my own until he found something that a guy would find good. In the end my outfit was a Doctor Who tenth Doctor dress from Hot Topic, beige tights, and brown combat boots. I wore my TARDIS charm braclet with it. I curled my hair a little and pinned back my bangs. I didn't put on too much makeup. Just powder, mascara, eyeliner, and some baby pink lipstick. Looking in the mirror I had to admit I looked good, but this was me we were talking about.

The dress still showed a lot, so at the last seconds I grabbed a dark brown blazer to wear over it. Finally content with my appearance, I grabbed my bag and was off. I unintentionally held my breath when I walked past Stiles house. Walking a little bit further, I got to Macey's. Before I could even make it to the porch, Macey pulled open the door. "You look great! Let's go before I make you take off your blazer to show more." We got into her Camry and quickly drove to school. On the way there I text Jackson asking him to meet us at the parking lot so I had someone to hide behind incase I saw Stiles. When we pulled in he was already waiting, leaning against his own Porsche.

"Hey Tara, you look great. What's the occasion?" Jackson asked.

"He who shall not be named has decided that it was in his best intrest to use some hurtful words towards our dear friend Tara. Because of your girlfriend no less. We've decided to dress her up a little to show him what he's missing. Speaking of, here he comes." As Macey said that I took a step behind Jackson.

"Hey Macey, Jackson. Can I talk to Tara for a minute?" Stiles asked. Macey faced me and raised her eyebrows. I nodded yes and she stepped away. Jackson didn't budge and Macey had to drag him for about ten feet before he moved on his own.

"Hey."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked down before responding. "Hi." I said softly.

"Look, about yest-" He started, but I didn't give him the chance.

"What about yesterday? Nothing happened. I actually should go to class umm...I didn't get your name." My plan was going fine so far.

"What do you mean? We've been friends since the third grade, you know my name! Stiles Stilinski." I pulled my bad strap further up my shoulder and shuffled my feet. "Why are you pretending you don't know me? Did Macey put you up to this?" I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Listen, Stiles. What you did yesterday confirmed everything I've already known. You're obsessed and in love with Lydia Martin. I should've known not to get myself involved with all that, but I couldn't help myself. I like you Stiles! Since the seventh grade! You were always to busy with Lydia to notice anything, just staring at her. I don't know why I even like you. Yesterday just showed me that all those times I thought you liked me back, I was wrong! Why did you even kiss me that night? To feel better about yourself? Can't get Lydia so I'll just be your sloppy seconds?" I was about to break down and cry, but I refused to give him that satisfaction right now.

"What? You know I would never do anything like that. I never liked Lydia, okay? It was always you. Did you ever think that when I stared in her direction, it was because you were right next to her? When I sat next to her, you were always two seats over. It was never her, it was always you." I couldn't breathe. Stiles likes me?

"What about yesterday? You got all mad."

"I was trying to convince myself and everyone else that I didn't like you and that I haven't liked you since the third grade. Lydia was the sloppy seconds and I don't know what made me explode. I just thought you liked Isaac and I couldn't handle it. You don't give good hints."

"What?! You're friends with Scott and Isaac, you're in my grade, you play lacrosse, and to my knowledge two and four still add up to six!" He stood there dumbstruck for a minute. Here I was thinking he could actually do kindergarten math.

"So wait, you like me?" He said no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah." I said looking down. Why didn't I just walk away with Jackson and Macey? I could've avoided this whole thing. I'm stupider than I thought.

"So why do you look so sad right now?"

"Because if you did actually like me, then why did you not do anything about it. I'm not popular, unreachable, i'm not a priss, nothing! You had all these years and all these chances to do something, and you never did." I walked away without looking back. He came after me like all the guys do. He turned me around and kissed me. Right in the middle of the parking lot for everyone to see. There were cars honking at us, but we didn't care. I was lost in this moment of Stiles' soft lips on my own. I couldn't help but kiss him back. This is all I've wanted for years and I finally got it. After we heard a lot more honking, we finally broke apart.

"Did I do that right?" I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the sidewalk.

"It was perfect." I couldn't stop smiling. There were fireworks, butterflies, any strange expression for it was there.

"So...How about a date then since we're both clearly interested in each other?" I looked at him and he was smiling as widely as I was if not more.

"I don't know. You seem like a troublemaker, wouldn't want to get into any trouble would we?" I said sarcastically. Before he could answer he bell started ringing.

"How about this, you stay for Lacrosse practice and afterwards we go do something just the two of us. After that you can decide how you feel about this whole situation between you and I?"

"Deal. Now let's get to class before makes me sit next to Lydia." We walked toward the school hand in hand. We walked past Macey who was doing some weird happy dance and Jackson just shaking his head in shame at the dyfunctional movements.

"So Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get your number?" I asked sheepishly.

"Didn't I give it to you already?"

"I may or may not have had Macey and Isaac delete it in my white hot teenage rage."

"Okay then." He added his number back in.

"Oh, and Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to sit with you today in class?" He started smirking. "Becau-" He cut mne off by quickly kissing me.

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

***CHAPTER FOUR***

It was lunchtime, and all those emotions really work up an appetite. I had a lot piled on my lunch tray. Chips, a chicken sandwich, a rice krispie, apple juice, and an apple. That might not sound like a lot, but compared to my usual salad and water it is. I took a seat in between Allison and Stiles across from Lydia, Macey, and Isaac. We were definitley a weird group. To think that all this happened over the course of two days was ridiculous. Almost none of it was on purpose either. I accidentally shoved Isaac towards Macey, Lydia apologized out of her own free will, and after I told off Stiles he ended up liking me. "Didn't save any room for me? How rude." I looked behind me to see Danny.

"I think we can fix that." I said with a smirk. Within the next minute I was on Stiles lap and Danny had taken the empty seat. Let me just say that Stiles lap is super comfortable. We were all eating and laughing until I got a phone call from my Mom. I pulled out my phone and put my finger to my lips indicating for them to quiet down. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Don't come home today, go to the Sheriff and tell him that there's been a repeat of last year. Hurry!" There was a large crash that could be heard and a scream. The line then went dead. I got off Stiles while pulling my bag onto my shoulders and almost running out. A few seconds later, Stiles caught up with me.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until he told me.

"Can you call your Dad so I can talk to him? Something happened to my Mom and I need to get home!" I was having trouble breathing and Stiles could see that.

"Oh god, you're having a panic attack. Not good. Ummm how do you stop one? How do I get you to stop breathing for a second?" He looked almost as bad as I did. Without thinking, he quickly pressed his lips on mine. I stopped breathing and began tocalm down. Stiles was like an anchor right now, bringing me back to reality. When we broke apart, I hugged him with my head against his chest and let out a long breath. "Let's get you to the car. We can call my Dad from there, okay?"

"Okay." He grabbed my hand tightly and we went to his Jeep. "Give me yout phone, I need to figure out what's going on and quick." I went through his contacts and called Sheriff Stiliski.

"Stiles? How many time do I-" The Sheriff began to rant to his 'son', but was quickly cut off. "This isn't Stiles, it's Tara."

"Is Stiles okay? What's going on?"

"That's actually what I'm calling you about. My mom just called crying and screaming about not coming home and that there has been a repeat of last year. Can you meet me at my house and tell me what's going on?"

"It isn't safe, put me on speaker and have Stiles drive you to the place where Scott got bit."

"BIT? What is going on?" I put him on speaker and sat the phone on my leg. "He said to go to the place where Scott got bit." He nodded before making a drastic U-Turn.

"Are there any other people in the Jeep besides you two?" The Sheriff asked from the other side of the line.

"No Dad, it's just us. What's going on?" Stiles was just as freaked as I was and his parent was fine.

"Last year, Tara and her mother were at home when I heard a loud crash. I went over to see what was going on. When I got there, Tara was knocked unconscious and her mother was nowhere to be found. I grabbed Tara bringing her to the hospital before going back to look around. Before I could even get inside I was knocked to the ground. I looked to see a giant lizard like creature. It had Tara's mom with it and was dragging her around like a ragdoll. I pulled my gun and tried shooting it to stun it, but nothing was working. The sprinklers in the yead kicked on and it ran away dropping Tara's mom on the lawn. Even after months of looking into it, we had no new information. That was until you and Scott fought something exactly like it."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the kanima is back, it kidnapped her Mom, and it may or may not be her best friend doing it all?"

"Yes."

"Well shit." I said before putting my head against the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you sure you don't want to call Jackson? Maybe it isn't him this time." Stiles was trying to convince me to call Jackson and find out what the hell was going on.

"I'm sure it can't be him. I don't remember something like this happening before and even if it had, I was with Jackson when it would've happened." To my memory, nothing interesting had happened in this town. Now I found out otherwise. "Are there any other supernatural occurences I should be aware of? Vampires? Fairies? Maybe Harry Potter is real and we're all secretley wizards!"

"I think you should ask someone else about this, let me call Scott." He pulled out his phone and was already dialing the number when I screamed. It was deafining and horrifying for both me and him. I didn't even know why I was screaming. "Not Scott, we have to go to Derek!" He drove a for a while after I had stopped screaming until we were deep in the woods in front of an old, damaged house.

"Where are we?" I asked softly.

"This is Derek's house. He's gonna hopefully help us find out what's going on with you." I got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house, leaves crunching under my feet with every step. It was still the middle of the day, but somehow it was dark and dreery outside. I reached the door and took a step to the side to let Stiles knock. Before his fist even raised fully, the door swung open in front of us.

"What do you want?" The man in front of us basically growled at us.

"Look, I don't want to be here, but this is important. Her Mom was dragged off by wolves, thought you might know something about that."

"Are you trying to say that I attacked this girls Mom? In the middle of the day? And that I got caught doing it?" Stiles nodded. "Well you're wrong. Bye." Before the man, who I'm assuming was Derek, could fully close the door I put my foot in the door and pushed it with all my strength. It was barely open, but enough that I could still see Derek.

"Listen, none of us want to be here. Think of it this way, the quicker you help us the quicker we get out of your hair and on our way." I said trying to persuade him. He let out a huff of air before releasing the door. I pushed past him and made my way into the main room. "So do you know anything about what happened to my Mom?"

"No. I didn't do it this time, but I have a feeling I know who did and it won't be easy to track them down."

"Who is it?"

"I can assure you right now that it isn't your little jock friend Jackson. It's the alpha pack." He said looking frustrated.

"Alpha pack of what?" Alphas? He was just making stuff up to get rid of us.

"Werewolves." He sopke bluntly.

"Werewolves don't exist, Derek. If this is your way of trying to get rid of me it isn't working. Try again."

"You don't believe me?" I shook my head 'no'. This stuff isn't real. Right before my eyes, Derek started breathing heavily. His eyes changing color, fur growing all over, and claws growing out of his hands. "Believe me now?" I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the shorter chapter and weird update schedule. It's summer break here and i don't really have a set update schedule yet. Thanks for 90 reads! Seems like almost nothing but it means a lot. More updates to come xx ~The Forever Fangirl~


	5. Chapter 5

***CHAPTER FIVE***

When I woke up a few hours later, I was on someone's couch and my head hurt. Looking around to see an empty room I tried to get up. Between the horrific pounding in my head and the pain that came from me trying to move, I felt like I was dying. I used all my strength to push myself into a sitting position and from there stand up. I saw my backpack sitting on the floor with my phone sitting on top of it. I groaned loudly from the pain in my head and that caused a small crowd to come in. I recognized most of them; Isaac, Scott, Derek, but the rest were basically strangers. I sighed loudly when I realized that Stiles was nowhere to be seen and yet he was the one who dragged me into this whole mess. "Please tell me this is just some elaborate prank or something? Haha jokes over, can you please?"

"Sorry." Scott said as he took a seat on the couch where I was just laying.

"Sorry for the prank? Apology accepted." I laughed nervously.

"No. Sorry that you got caught up in all this. It wasn't meant to happen this way." Isaac said softly. "We were hoping there was some sort of time when telling you wouldn't have such a drastic outcome. Apparently we would've been wrong."

"Who cares? She's awake, she's fine, explain McCall." Derek spoke harshly to the small crowd.

"No need to be such a sourwolf, Derek. Please, explain, Scott." I said. Scott laughed a little before starting.

"Okay, so I went into the forest the night before the school year started with Stiles looking for half of a dead body. When he got caught by his Dad, I hid behind a tree. After they left, I walked around a little trying to find my way out of the woods. It was then that I got bit. After that I night, Stiles and I discovered that there was more than just me. There were a lot more wolves, some other creature like the kanima that you somewhat know of, and many more. At one point we found that there were other things in this town, things like banshees."

"And what does any of that have to with me?" I asked.

"Well after what happened in the car with Stiles, we think you may be a banshee." I scoffed and went to walk out of the room, but was quickly pulled back by Derek.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke? You have a supernatural ability harnessed within you and you don't even care! Your life is in danger and you don't give a shit!" Derek shouted at me. "When Scott found out he was a wolf I was there to help him figure out what to do and what was going on, I stood by Erica and Isaac when they turned, but you're willing to just go out and risk your life because you don't believe us?"

"How do we even know that I'm a banshee? I could've just been having some freak breakdown."

"Because as a banshee you would scream when someone died. Right after Stiles came here about your screaming, we found a dead body."

"Who was it?" I asked softly.

"That doesn't matter righ-" Isaac said getting cut off by me.

"Isaac, whose dead body did you find when I screamed? Don't you dare bullshit me Lahey." I was hoping I was wrong and far off from my suspicions. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet a little not answering me. "You have one chance before I beat it out of your werewolf ass." He mumbled something lowly and I was sure no one would've heard him if they didn't all have supersonic hearing.

"Dude, just tell her already." Scott said.

"It was your mom. We found the dead body of your mom. Okay?" Isaac said harshly before looking guilty. "Sorry I didn't mea-" I pulled my backpack on and stormed out of the room with tears streaming down my face. I ran out of the house and kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I was in the middle of the forest leaning against a tree in the pitch black. I had no idea where I was or how to get back. I pulled out my phone to call Macey. I only had one bar, but I needed to get out of here.

"Hey Tara! What's up?" She said sounding very perky through the phone.

"Can you possible pick me up? I'm kind of in a bad situation right now." I could hear the shaking in my breath.

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of the forest near Derek Hale's house..." I said drifting off.

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh I'll be right there! Stay right where you are and keep me on the phone til I find you." She was paniking. "Why are you in the woods anyway?"

"It's a long and horrifying story that I don't want to talk about it ever again."

"Wel-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before my phone cut off. I pressed the power and the red battery symbol came up. I groaned and stood up from the the tree. Even if Macey had made it near me I wouldn't be able to get in contact with her. I wandered aimlessly through the forest until I made it back to the empty patch of land where Stiles parked when he brought me to Derek's house yesterday. Or I could only assume it was yesterday since God only knows how long I was unconscious. Still crying, I used my memory to the best of its ability to lead me onto the main road.

From there I walked until I came up to a convienent store. I walked inside, a small bell chiming as I pushed the glass door open, and was immediatley hit by a cool wave of air conditioning. It was a nice refresher from the dark and heat that awaited me once I stepped outside. Going into the small cooler center on the back wall, I picked up two bottles of water with tylenol and a bag of sour gummy worms. Grabbing my wallet out of the small pocket of my bag I went to the counter and payed. As soon as I was out the door I opened one of the bottles of water and drank about half of it with two pills. It helped numb most of the physical pain from before and so I tread on. After walking for what felt like hours, I finally got to my street.

I had to walk past Stiles house and resisted the urge to go in and tell him off for claiming to care about me but not being there in my time of need. He just spouted bullshit and I wasn't having any of it. Instead of going through with my original plan I took a different route. I stepped up the few stairs onto their porch and rang the doorbell. I prayed that Stiles wouldn't be the one to answer, but it being just my luck that it be him. "Oh god, Tara! Thank god you're okay! He said pulling me into a one-ended hug. "Where have you been?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's your Dad?" He looked as if he had been slapped. "Seriously, I have no time for this. I feel and probably smell like Death so if you wouldn't mind letting me see your Dad?"

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters! You were out cold for three days and didn't have a pulse half the time! Everyone was worried sick! I must've gotten a thousand phone calls and annoying texts from Macey about where you were!" He was livid and getting glassy eyed.

"Don't you think I know that? Who do you think the first person I called was when I left Derek's house? My best friend of fifteen years! I of course was not able to call Jackson or the police or god forbid my own mother! The only family I had left is gone and I needed a friend! I was lost in the forest for ages tonight trying to find my way home and it wasn't to get yelled at, no less by you. So leave your bullshit at the door and let me speak to the only person who might know what is going on!" I spat at him forcefully. I wasn't a pushover and he knew that as well as a proper stranger would've.

"He isn't here. Got called into work." He said quietly.

"Of fuckin' course! Well at least I have the ability to drive myself whereever I want since my Mom doesn't really need the truck!" I said sarcastically. I shoved past him and out of his house. I heard him call after me but didn't care. I unlocked and ran into my house leaving the door wide open. I went upstairs into my room and grabbed the stuff I would need. Car charger for my phone...check. Change of clothes...check. Bag...check. Once I had everything I needed I went into my closet and swiftly changed clothes. I was still wearing the dress from earlier, but traded it off for an extra large white cat shirt with a red plaid flannel, black skinny jeans, and my plain black Vans. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail and was off again.

"You know you aren't in any condition to be driving, especially this late. I thought you were smarter than that Tara." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see where it was coming from, but no one was there. I shook it off and locked up my house behind me. As I was turning my key in the lock the voice spoke again. "You're just like your mother. To curious about all the things you shouldn't be involved in." I turned but was yet again faced with an empty space.

"What do you know about my mother?" I said to the air. I would've looked like an idiot had anyone bothered to be outside at this hour.

"Enough to know that her death was her own fault and she didn't want you to be like her." I turned and saw a dark figure on the sidewalk across the street from my house. I couldn't make out any features except a long coat and hat. What was this? 1945?

"Bullshit! My mother wasn't stupid enough to get herself killed." I shouted at the man before getting into my Mom's truck. Ignoring the voice as I drove, I eventually made it to the station. I ran in and went to the front desk. "I need to speak with Sheriff Stilinski immediatley!" I said quickly to the small woman behind the desk.

"The Sheriff is a very busy man, he isn't available at the moment. Is there anyone else that can help you?" I groaned loudly and was about to full force bark at her.

"NO! There is no one else in this universe who could possibly help me right now! I need to speak with the Sheriff before I take some drastic and for sure unneccessary measures to do it!" I was about to jump the woman but was held back by someone.

"What is going on?" I recognized it as Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thank god! I needed to talk to you and this bitch," I said spitting in her direction. "wouldn't let me through because you're a very busy man! Can you believe that? Does she think this is fake?" I was livid and almost nothing was gonna calm me down.

"Tara, come with me to my office and we can discuss this further. And you," He said looking at theguilty receptionist. "need to recognize when someone is in enough trouble to need the Sheriff. You're lucky I don't fire you on the spot for almost sending away someone." I laughed to myself as I followed him to his office. "So tell me what's going on with you that you almost killed the lady out there."

"My mom's dead." I said bluntly. "I also might be a supernatural creature, werewolves exist, my best friend had the ability to turn into a lizard, oh and your son Stiles is an idiot. That's nothing new though." He laughed at what I was assuming my last statement and let out a long breath of air before responding.

"So they told you everything then?" He asked.

"About them, but nothing of what I needed to know. I know that I might be a banshee and that it is probably connected to the death of my Mom." He nodded and leaned forward onto his desk. "What I don't know is why my Mom is dead, why I was half dead for three days, and why your son who claims to be a good person wasn't there for any of it?"

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for your loss because I know the last think you want right now is somebodies sympathy for you and your mother. I'm also not going to pretend that I have no idea what supernatural things you're talking about because my son has gotten me into my fair share of it. Speaking of my stupid child Stiles...My son may be a good person, but no one ever said he was smart. If anything he is an idiot, as you said. I don't know how your Mom ended up dead, but I do know why you were in that condition for three days. You were overloaded with a lot of information that you hadn't even thought was possible all at one time. On top of that, when you finally woke up you got the news of your mothers death. You were basically in shock. The same thing would've happened to almosy any person in your situation. You aren't mentally unstable or anythign, I promise." For the first time in days, I believed someone when they told me that.

After a few hours of sitting in the Sheriff's office, he recommended that I go home and get some sleep. I reluctantly agreed and drove home. It was really difficult to sleep in my bed. I did the only thing I could, called Macey. "Hey Macey." I said in almost a whisper.

"Oh thank god you're okay. What's up?" She asked. I was much better off hearing that she cared and was worried when she hadn't heard from me.

"Do you think I could sleep at your house for a few days? Just until we get everything wokred out? I'll explain when I get there."

"Come right over, no one here will mind. See you in a bit." I hung up and started packing.

I grabbed almost my whole closet of clothes and shoved it in multiple bags. I also grabbed all my good shoes, my makeup, and a few books. I packed that all in the truck before going back in for more. I went into my moms room and looked around a litte until my eyes landed on a small leatherbound novel on her bedside table. I picked it up and flipped it open to see pages and pages of writing from my mom to me. I flipped to the page at the very end that was filled in the day before I got the phone call at school. It said:

"Today is the day it's going to happen and I know it. For a while I thought it had gone away, but I was wrong. I should've moved far away from here to a place where all this stuff doesnt happen. Unfortunatley, I'm to late. Tara, I want you to know that all I've ever done was for you. Now is the only chance I have to tell you what occured last year. I've always told you since you were a child that your father was dead and gone, I lied. I though he was gone, but he was just in a new and strange form. Your father is a werewolf. I can't tell you who, or where he is, or even how I came to know this information. What I can tell you is that when I was attacked a year ago tomorrow, it was him and his pack. Your father alwasy hated me for taking you away from him. I knew it would've been too dangerous to try and raise a newborn in such a harsh and wild enviorment such as a wolf pack. He wasnts you back and I refused to give you to him which led to the violence that has occured. If I die tomorrow, promise me you will get far far away from all this drama and violence. Beacon Hills is a place where no one is ever safe. This town holds a lot more than meets the eye. Be careful, keeps your eyes open, and stay safe. I love you xx Mom"

I was crying harder than I should've been. This was all my mother had ever wanted me to know and she wasn't even here to tell me. I wiped away a few tears before closing the journal and walking out. I closed all the doors and shut off all the lights. I locked the door and left without even a single glance back to what I had thought was true.


	6. Chapter 6

***CHAPTER SIX***

As soon as I pulled into Macey's driveway I was immediatley greeted by her running over to the truck. "We are gonna have a girls night tonight whether you like it or not and you better like it." She said with a smirk. I sighed knowing I probably should've called Scott or Allison or Lydia or maybe even Jackson. Macey always tends to take our moments together to the extreme. When we went to Disney a few months ago, she had us stay in a hotel and ride every ride, go in every shop, and even get pictures with all the characters. I would've been better off with anyone else, but I knew that deep down she had the right intentions.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked as I followed her upstairs to her loft. Once we made it upstairs she turned me around away from the door and made me wait.

"Just checking to make sure everything is perfect. Don't want us to have to leave the room tonight." I nodded as far as I could with both her hands over my eyes as she led me into the room. "Suprise!" I opened my eyes to see what used to be her bedroom. The walls were covered in posters of my favorite bands and movies, there was an extra bed set up next to a mini fridge and microwave, and a big TV on the wall in front of the small couch.

"How did you get all this stuff? It must've cost a fortune!" I said.

"You're my best friend. I knew you would probably be staying a while and I wanted you to be comfortable. Between what we have out now and what is in the closet and fridge we won't have to leave for at least a week. I thought you might need it after a day like today." I turned to face her with a shocked expression.

"How do you know what happened?"

"I don't. Your Mom called me up and told me you had been having a rough week, lent me some money towards this, she even had Stiles locked in his house so he couldn't possibly spoil it for you." I let out a sigh at the fact that she didn't actually know about all the werewolves and sirens. I just hope we can keep it that way. "So what do you want to do first? Eat some Cake Batter ice cream, watch infinite Disney movies on Netflix, or maybe make me listen to endless boyband music?" There was this new band One Direction that I was obsessed with. I already downloaded their whole first album and listened to it on repeat. I hadn't told anyone except Macey because they weren't super popular yet and I still wanted them to myself. **insert evil laugh**

"For now I'm gonna get settled on my side and put my clothes away and such. You go downstairs and warn your family that it may be a very long and loud night." She laughed as she walked out and closed the entryway behind her. I shoved my suitcase under my bed not daring to change into any of my pajama's. I plugged in my phone and lay down. As soon as I shut my eyes for a split seconds my phone beeped. I groaned loudly and picked it up from its spot on my pillow. It was a text from my mom. Maybe it was from before she died and I didn't have service until now? But that can't be possible since I called Macey.

Mom:Everything you know is a lie. I can't explain, but meet me at the mall tomorrow at 2 and I can explain.  
Tara:This isn't possible.  
Tara:Isaac said he saw your dead body.  
Mom:Like I said, I can't explain. Just meet me tomorrow and everything will make sense.

I ignored it not believing it was actually my mother. From what I read in her journal I could only assume that it was my forgotten father trying to get in contact with me. That wasn't going to happen. Especially since he mamed my mom with his pack and left her for dead. I shut off my phone to avoid anymore unwanted messages, mainly from Stiles, Scott, Derek, and my father. In less than a week all these bad things have happened and I don't know how any of it happens.

This was really tiring. I might just have to go back to being the antisocial person I was before, but I think the chances of that working are slim to none. I wish none of this was real. Why does the world have to go and ruin everything as soon as it starts to get good? "So Tara, what do you want to do first?" Macey asked as she re-entered the loft. She jumped onto her own bed and pulled a remote out of one of the dresser drawers. "We could watch Disney movies while we eat, listen to music while we eat, or eat." We both laughed a little before I got up and went to chose a movie.

"How about Finding Nemo?" I asked while pulling it and a few others off the shelf.

"Too depresing, I mean mom gets killed, kid gets lost and alone, too messed up." I immediatley agreed. It sounded to much like my life right now. "What about Fantasia?" She asked.

"No, I want to watch an actual movie. What about the Little Mermaid? We both love the movie and Prince Eric is perfect."

"Sounds great." I put the movie into the DVD player and put all the others back onto the shelf. She was fast forwarding through the previews while I got comfortable. This is what my life should be like. Watching movies with my best friend all night, snacking, gossiping. Not having supernatural abilities that make me scream when someone is about to die. I shook my head to erase those thought from my mind as if doing so would make them disappear in the real world too.

***Stiles P.O.V.***

"I'm such an idiot." I said to Scott over the phone. I was currently driving around in my Jeep in the middle of the night to try and find Tara. Her house was completley darkened and locked, she wasn't with Jackson, she had already left my dad's office. There weren't to many places you could find a teenage girl at midnight. "I can't believe I was so stupid! I told you I should've stayed with her! What if she's hurt now?"

"You aren't stupid Stiles, but you need to realize that when you start dating a girl and she gets injured you don't leave. Don't you think that she was curious as to where you were when she woke up? She opened her eyes to a room of unfamiliar faces and anger." I groaned loudly and slammed on the brakes honking loudly at the idiot in front of me. "You sure you're okay to be driving? You seem really angry."

"I just need to find her. Do you have Jackson's number? Maybe he would know."

"Call Macey, she's her best friend. If anyone would know it's her."

"You're a genius Scott! I'll talk to you later." I quickly hung up and dialed Macey. After a minute of it ringing it went to voicemail. She saw my call and rejected it, but why? I tried four more times before she finally answered. "Hey Macey thanks god you picked up!"

"What do you want Stiles? I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment." She sounded very annoyed with something and I could only hope it wasn't my fault.

"Have you heard from Tara at all? I haven't been able to get a hold of her since she left my house." She let out a sigh and left me in dead air. "Seriously, Macey, I need your help. I screwed up big time and need to make this right. It took me less tha twenty four hours to mess things up with her. Please."

"Are you trying to say it's your fault she's like this? Because you should know that you aren't the main reason. She might kill me later for saying this, but you and I both know why she's like this. I can almost guarantee that if you came over and tried to win her back that you would. She reads enough romance novels that all she wants is someone to make her feel special and needed. Best friends can't always do that, especially when one of them in Jackson Whittmore. Just come over and i'll warm her up for you."

"Thank you so so so much Macey! You won't regret this. I'll be over in five." I hung up and threw my phone down on the passenger seat quickly pulling off the curb and back onto the road. I pulled out of our neighorhood and into the one next to ours where Macey lived. As I pulled into the driveway I sent Macey a quick text saying I was here. I waited in the car until I got a text back, but it never came. That's when I got a little worried.

***Tara's P.O.V.***

We were almost to the end of the Little Mermaid, at the part where Ariel finds out that the girl Eric is going to marry is secretly Ursula. As soon as the wedding scene started Macey paused the movie. "Oh come on! That's the best part! Ursula was about to get torn up!" I shouted at Macey, who also decided to turn on the lights making me squint and adjust to the brightness. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"We need to talk." Macey said while sitting on the edge of the bed I was lying on.

"What could possibly be so important that you need to not only interupt a Disney movie, but my favorite at that? I mean I used to be called Ariel when I had red hair. You basically just shut ME off." She laughed at my poor attempt at an argument before speaking.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and now might not be the best time, but it is the right time since it is just the two of us here. Now as you probably know, there's a lot of supernatural things that happen in this town." I nodded and got very worried. "Well, I'm one of those things."

"What?! Are you messing with me? I should've known better than to believe anything in my life could be normal!" I grabbed my suitcase off the floor near the bed and starting jamming things inside. "I'm leaving. I need time to think all this over. I don't want to know what you are or how you came to be it, just give me some time alone." When she didn't answer I took that as a sign to keep packing and moving along. I turned on my phone as I walked downstairs. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes. Why is it that every single person in my life has decided to keep these secrets from me my whole life. First my mom, then all my friends, and even my two best friends. The only person who hasn't was Stiles. Wait...Stiles!

I unlocked my phone and dialed him from my number one speed dial. He picked up almost immediatley. "Tara? Why are you calling?" I was so relieved to hear his voice that all the tears just stopped.

"I need you to come pick me up from Macey's house. Everything is going wrong and you're the only person I can talk to right now." My breathing was unsteady and he could probably hear that over the phone.

"I'm actually already out front. It's a long story, but just come outside. I have my Jeep with me and we can go to my house." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me through the phone. I rushed out the front door to see him standing right on the porch. I dropped my luggage on the grass and hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him. As soon as he realized it was me he hugged me back just as tight if not more.

"I'm so sorry for getting mad earlier. I was way out of it and it wasn't your fault. I'm just in such a bad place right now and my whole life up to this point has been a lie. Everything I thought was true is completley irrelevant now." I was sobbing and as I pulled up my head from his chest I saw a big water stain on his shirt from my tears.

"You have every right to be upset and angry even. What happened to you in one day should never happen to someone in a lifetime. I'm just glad that you are okay right now." Stiles was right, he usually was unless we were in class. My life had taken a major turn for the worst. "For now we're gonna get in the Jeep and we can talk about all this stuff in the morning after we've both gotten some sleep. Okay?"

"Why haven't you been asleep this whole time? It's one a.m."

"I was out for the past few hours looking for you. I've called everyone who knows you excpet Jackson and when I called Macey just now she told me to come over here. I was really worried about you after my dad said that you left his office and he didn't know where you had been going."

"Oh. Let's get back then." He nodded and I followed him to his Jeep. He threw my suitcase into the trunk and we got in. I lay my head against the window and drifted off. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget all these stupid things. I never wanted this life, or a life close to this. When I said I wanted my life to be like a book I meant Sarah Dessen not Stephanie Meyer. I opened my eyes to see a bright light heading towards the car. Maybe it was a street light or sign for a store. I couldn't tell in my half asleep state of mind. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, closer and closer. I just closed my eyes and drifted off feeling something wrap around me as I fell asleep.

Thank you guys so much for 250 views! It's only been like two weeks! I will be posting more frequently up until July 28th because that's when I have to get back into my school stuff and rehersals. But that's plenty of time to write loads more about Tara, Stiles, and Scott. Thanks again to all the people reading. Chapter 7 should be up by tomorrow at the latest. Much love ~The Forever Fangirl xx ~


	7. Chapter 7

***CHAPTER SEVEN***

***Tara's P.O.V.***

When I woke up, I was in a dark room filled with people I didn't recognize. I went to turn my head to get a better look at everything but groaned loudly when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my neck and head. That's when everyone's attention turned towards me. One guy with short dark brown hair came up and sat beside me on the uncomfortable bed. "Thank god you're okay! I was so worried that you were gonna go into a coma or something!" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What happened?

"What? Why would I be in a coma? And who are all you people. Where's Jackson and my Mom?" It was his turn to be confused now. "Scott? Lydia? Allison? Where are all the people I know?"

"You don't know who I am?" This guy looked like he was about to break. "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. You've known me since the third grade." I still didn't know who he was.

"Umm...Stiles is it? I'm sorry I don't remember you right now, but I don't even know where I am or where any of the people I know are. Can someone please explain to me what's going on before I strain myself to try and figure it out?" That's when a I saw push past a few of the people and stand next to the bed.

"Hey Tara. Hopefully you remember me since you remember my son. You have amnesia. It won't last to long since you were only out for a few hours, but until your memory is fully back you should take it easy. Don't go to school, stay in bed as much as possible, just keep it simple for a while. I know you don't really remember Stiles, but he's gonna help you through this since you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. Your other friends will be around soon to check in and stay with you, but for now Stiles is the only one who can since they're all at school." I nodded trying to take in as much of this information as I could.

"Before you go can you explain how I got here?" All I remembered was up until before the first day of school so I don't even know what I was missing.

"Well, you were in a car accident with Stiles. He was driving with you in the passenger seat and a drunk driver collided with you causing you to crash. He only has some minor scars from guarding your body from the shattering glass and metal. He saved your life. Even if you don't remember immediately, you may want to try to. He's important. I'll be over to check on you tomorrow morning." She walked out leaving me alone with Stiles and enough tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife.

"I know this isn't ideal but we kind of have to get going to meet my dad at the house." I nodded and strained myself to move off the bed.

After a few seconds of me struggling, Stiles came over and helped me up. I put my arm around his shoulder and basically limped out of the house. Once we got to his car, he helped me strap in and went back inside to talk to someone. As I waited I heard a rustling from the forest nearby. I looked over and saw nothing. I was probably hearing things from the medication had me on. I shrugged it off and just stared out the window. After a minute I heard a loud thump and looked to see where it was coming from. I looked towards the forest to see something moving. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stiles. "I told you I would be back out in a minute. What do you need?" Well he sounded annoyed.

"I don't think we have a minute. There's something in the forest and I think it might be a wolf." I heard him talking to someone before he got back to me.

"What does it look like?" Why would that matter? Why would that ever matter? "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"It's black with bright red eyes. Almost like the color of blood. And it keeps looking towards your car like it knows I'm talking about it." I looked over and the wolf was looking right at me. "It's looking right at me. Stiles you need to get out here quick with whoever you're talking to and explain why a wolf would be looking right at me and why it would have red eyes." I felt a thump on the top of the car and screeched into the phone. "STILES!"

"I'm sending someone out right now and I know it might freak you out a little, but you have to trust me right now. Even if you don't remember me you have to trust that this is for your own good. So keep me on the phone until this is over and im back in the Jeep, okay?"

"Okay." I said no louder than a whisper into the receiver. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths in and out. I was trying my hardest not to freak out, but I didn't want to be attacked by a wolf. I heard a loud thump and felt the Jeep shake but refused to open my eyes. I heard growling and screams of agony. I opened my eyes to see nothing. No wolf. No fighting. No nothing. After a few seconds of me sitting there looking like an idiot Stiles came outside and into the car. He just got in and started the car acting like nothing happened just now. He smiled at me for a second before driving onto the main road. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered to myself.

"What? You okay?" Stiles asked glancing at me quickly.

"How are you gonna act like all this stuff didn't just happen? There were wolves and violence and I heard screams! My whole life is the opposite it was before and no one is helping by acting like nothing is happening and not telling me what happened before the accident! Especially you who seems extra bothered by me not remembering some things!" The small amount of memories I had now was bothering me, but he shouldn't be bothered. "Stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"I can't possibly sit in a car with a person who I don't remember, won't tell me who they are, and won't tell me what anything is."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Your mom just died, the wolves you saw were werewolves, you're a banshee, and the reason I'm especially angered by you not remembering me is because we were dating. I hope we still are, but after this I don't know if you'll remember me and what we've done, or even who you are." He kept driving after that with neither of us speaking. I was completely taken back by what he had told me. As soon as he said it I started to recall some of my memories from the past few weeks.

"Look, Stiles, I'm really sorry. I'm starting to remember but Scott's mom even said that it may take some time for me to get all my memories back. I know who you are now and shouldn't that be what matters? Melissa told me you saved my life. Why would someone who wasn't important in my life do that?"

"You're right, which in case you can't remember you usually are. What do you remember about us though? I kind of want to hear it."

"Well I remember that you're more sarcastic than anyone should be, and that you play lacrosse. Two of the things I always liked about you. I do actually remember that I hated Lydia for the longest time thinking you liked her. I know that you think asymptotes are asstotes and that's when you kissed me for the first time, which was actually my first kiss so be glad I liked you so much or otherwise I would've smacked you right then and there."

"How do you remember that much?" The look on his face said he didn't and that made me laugh a little.

"Well it took a little bit of recollection, but once one memory of something came back they all did. Which reminds me, where is my best friend?" Of all the people to not be there when I wake up you think Jackson would've been there.

"Well we have to talk about that. Jackson was the kanima, and the only way to heal him properly was to turn him into a werewolf. He was acting a little crazy and his parents may have decided to send him to London."

"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to make it through all this crap without the only friend I can trust?" I started to hyperventilate in the passenger seat.

"You don't trust me?"

"Stiles! I said friend, calm down. Take me to Jackson's house. I need to talk to him!" When he didn't make the turn I glared a little. "Stiles. What are you trying to do? I need to see my best friend before he leaves the country." He finally got out of his little daze and made a U-turn going in the right direction. After about ten minutes of driving we pulled up to Jackson's house. Before Stiles even parked the car I was out and halfway to the door. I didn't even knock before entering. "Jackson! Where are you?" I screamed to what seemed to be empty house.

"Upstairs." He screamed back. I ran taking the stairs two at a time as I quickly made it to his room. "Oh, hey Tara."

"Hey Tara? That's all you have to say? How about 'I'm moving to London' or 'Are you okay' or maybe even a 'How's your head?'" I sat down on the edge of his bed. I wasn't screaming, but slightly sobbing.

"I know I should've told you. I should've told you about the kanima and werewolf and banshee and all of it. I don't have an excuse as to why I didn't tell you, or a good one at that. I've wanted to tell you the whole time, but I felt like I wasn't at liberty to tell you about the wolves."

"You could've at least told me about you. God forbid Macey should even tell me what supernatural creature she is before all this stuff ends. For now let's just forget about everything strange that happens in this town and talk. How am I going to survive with you living in a different country? I barely made it when you left for camp for a month, and you were only a few miles away. How am I gonna make it when you're a plane ride and more away?"

"Tara, you know that you and me have always been the best of best friends. Macey was always the second best. We have phones and Skype and all the ways to contact each other. I know it won't be the same, but I'll still be able to tell off Stiles when he does something stupid which we know he will. We're still gonna be best friends even if I move to Mars, which will never happen, but you get the point."

"When do you leave?" I asked softly.

"Tonight." Without saying another word we just hugged. We must've been there for at least ten minutes, but when we pulled away it felt like minutes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Do you think you're ever gonna come back?"

"Don't miss me to much, and if I'm ever back you'll be the first to know. I gotta go now. Get to the airport. Call you when I land?" I nodded and left. Out of all the things that have happened in these past few weeks this was the worst. Right now I didn't care about Kanimas, Werewolves, Banshees, or anything supernatural. All I cared about was losing my best friend from birth. I know this move is probably for the best for him, but he was still the only person I had left from my normal life even if it wasn't truly normal. They all say normal is boring. Would you rather be boring or alive?

***Thanks for 300 reads! Didn't think it would get that many more so quickly! Sorry my schedule went to the gutter my internet wouldn't let me upload this chapter until today. Hopefully chapter 8 will be up soon. I will be adding more characters from the series in bigger ways. I do have a plan for this story, but it just takes a lot of build up and backstory. ~The Forever Fangirl xx~


	8. Chapter 8

***CHAPTER EIGHT***

It had been a few days since everything had happened and things were finally getting back to normal, or about as normal as things get here in Beacon Hills. It was a muggy and foggy Monday morning and even though I still had some minor injuries Sheriff Stilinski was forcing everyone to go to school. I was back to living in my house, but not a minute goes by where I'm alone. Last time that happened I almost killed myself. I was in the backseat of the jeep while Stiles drove and Scott sat in the passenger seat. Nothing will ever change even though Scott has a bike and the ability to use it.

I must've spaced out a little because when I finally came back to reality both boys were laughing as Stiles shook my shoulder lightly. "What?"

"We're at school. Y'know that place we're forced to go to learn things we'll never use in real life." Scott said still laughing at my little moment. "So we kind of have to get out of the Jeep." I realized I still hadn't moved from my spot.

"Can't I just pretend I don't remember my name because of the amnesia and go to the mall?" I put on wide eyes and a puppy dog pout to convince them. It clearly wasn't working on Scott, but Stiles almost broke.

"I'm sure everyone will be so convinced in the act of you forgetting your name but not forgetting how to use a credit card and remembering the exact color of makeup you want." I groaned and rolled my eyes at Scott. I waited for him to open his door and push his seat down so I could crawl out of the cramped backseat. I'd learned my lesson about wearing skirts and dresses when I was getting a ride with both of them. The front seat was a girl free zone if Scott was in the car. When he finally did I didn't even wait for them before walking towards the school.

"Woah! Got somewhere important to be?" Stiles said sarcastically, as usual. I didn't answer and kept walking until I got to the library. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"No." I said as I walked into the section labeled 'Fiction'. "I just have something I want to find before I forget the title." I scanned through three shelves all tightly packed with novels before finally coming across the one I wanted. 'City of Bones' by Cassandra Clare.

"Why do you want to read that? It's just some weird romance novel." I sighed and kept walking towards the checkout counter with him close behind.

"I want to read up on supernatural things, even things from fiction novels. That way if anything else happens I'll know how to handle it and how far to run." I placed it on the counter for the librarian to check out to me along with my student ID. As soon as it was finished Stiles dragged me outside to a quiet area.

"Do you really think that Shadowhunters, Vampires, and Demons exist?"

"Well I din't really think Werewolves, Banshees, and Kanimas existed but look at where we are now. I just don't want to be out of the loop with all of this supernatural stuff considering I am some of that supernatural stuff. Until I find a way away from all this I might as well know what's going on."

"I know this is a lot, especially to take in in such a short time, but doing this isn't gonna help. The stuff in these books isn't fact. It's fiction made up by someone who hasn't ever seen any of these things in real life. William Shakespeare didn't know Romeo and Juliet and this author has never met a werewolf." As harsh as his reality check was, he was right.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm trying to do this anyway. I just wanted to try and find out more about what I was and what everyone else was. I know everything about a Kanima thanks to Jackson, but everything I thought I knew about myself is gone."

"Tara, you are still you. You just found out something about yourself that you didn't know before. That doesn't mean you aren't Tara Collins anymore. That you don't read too many books, and wear baggy sweaters, and have blue eyes. It just means you've changed a little. Change is good. You're still good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked into English and I took my seat. I was behind Stiles, next to Allison, and across from Scott. The lessons in this class were usually boring and things I already knew. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what happened to Odysseus in the Odyssey. We usually spent the class passing a range of notes to each other about the teacher's fly being down or the kid right in front of the teacher's desk falling asleep. Today was almost like every other, except we had new students. It's pretty rare for us to have new people considering that most of the people who live here were or are supernatural.

"Class," Our teacher said trying to get our attention and failing miserably. "These are two new students Ethan and Aiden. Do your best not to screw them up." I laughed at a time I probably should'nt have earning a glare from my teacher but a smirk from one of the boys. I heard Stiles groan in front of me letting me know that he had seen it too and would probably ask me about it later. "Why don't you two each take a seat behind and there." He hates me. He put two of the only new people in the entire history of Beacon Hills behind me. This sounds rude, but I don't really want to show these two twins around our small yet stupid campus. After twenty minutes of insane lecturing about why some of the Gods were trying to kill Odysseus I felt someone tap my shoulder. I didn't bother turning because I knew it had to be one of the twins. I quickly wrote a note to Stiles saying to stay with me all day.

Stiles:Why?  
Tara:I don't really want to go near the twins and I have a feeling that if they think I'm single my plan won't work Stiles:Plan?  
Tara:To avoid them -_-  
Stiles:Are you using me? I'm ashamed Tara:You said yourself that we're dating, take this as an oppurtunity to be somewhat official until you actually ask me Stiles:How do you know I didn't already? With the amnesia and all that Tara:I may have lost some memories, but I'm not stupid Stiles:Fine, I'll do it. You owe me

The bell had rung signaling class was over. I was one of the only people with anything on my desk so while I packed my things Stiles gaurded my desk. As soon as I was done I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and tapped Stiles telling him to give me room to get up. He moved a little and when I stood up grabbed my hand. I stiffled a laugh at how serious he was taking this. If Stiles was this territorial on any other occasion I probably would've reconsidered knowing him. We walked out of the room to my locker where he stood beside me the entire time as I switched out books. I moved as quickly as possible before we made our way to History.

The one class no one can possibly like. had decided that today was a good day to rearrange the entire seating chart. He moved me and Stiles to complete opposite sides of the room with empty seats all around us seeing as we were some of the first people in class. It would be just our luck that the annoying smirking twin had this class with us too. He took a seat right next to me and since he was new, hadn't added him to the chart yet. "You must be Aiden. You can stay there since I don't have you on the seating chart. Welcome to Beacon Hills. Tara, would you mind showing him around after class?"

"Actually I can't afford to miss any of my classes due to my missed week of having amnesia. Sorry to be an inconvienence." My voice was so arrogant hopefully this Aiden guy got the hint that I didn't want to be near him.

"We all know your grades can't suffer more than they already have. Show Aiden around and maybe some of his intelligence with rub off on you rather than the sarcasm you get from here." I hate more than anything. Not only did he call me stupid, but all my friends too.

"Can I get someone else to do it? As you just said yourself I'm not smart. Maybe I'll get lost. Amnesia and all."

"No." That's when the rest of the class filed in and let out collective groans at their new seats. I turned so I could mouth something to Stiles but stopped when I saw Aiden smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"You're cute when you're angry. I'm Aiden." Was he trying to flirt? Did the idiot not just hear me arguing with Harris?

"What's your point? Could you move so I can talk to my friend over there?" I knew I was gonna hate this guy already from the way he was talking to me like I was on display for him.

"Nope. You're gonna have to see me anyway since is making you show me around. Most girls would kill to be in this position. You basically got this without even trying."

"In case you couldn't tell from my voice or anger or defiance I don't want to be able to touch you with a fifty foot pole. Let alone have to show you around this school where you can cleary find your way around since you made it from first period to here. I could care less what Harris says to me. I'm not most girls."

"Fiesty. I like it." He still had that idiotic smirk on his face like he was winning in this.

"Well take it elsewhere. I have a boyfriend and he happens to be glaring at you right now. You might wanna be careful, there are some people who you don't want on your bad side."

"Tara, Aiden? Is there something you would like to share with the class? You two haven't stopped talking since class started ten minutes ago." was just looking for me to explode. He was finally gonna get what he wanted from me. I started putting my things in my bag before I spoke.

"Yes actually. I will not be giving Aiden here a tour of Beacon Hills hign school since he can in fact read the signs that say where everything is. I will also not be turning in any of my homework because god knows I could care less about this idiotic class right now. I will also not be sitting here for the rest of the semester since my table partner can't seem to keep anything to himself. Oh, and let's not forget that I won't be staying here today. Bye ."

I got up and walked right out the door. Aiden was an idiot, was a douchebag, I'm sure everyone else in that class was stupid for not trying to shut me up. I was on my way to the front gates when someone ran up beside me. "Tara, where are you going?" It was Stiles.

"Home. Or a place as close to home as I can get without getting dragged back to this hell hole." He put both his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He led me to the Jeep and opened the door for me.

"We're gonna go to the mall and you can shop to your hearts content while you rant about how stupid everyone is. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you to school today but I had no idea it would go that bad. We're gonna get your mind off all this." I hugged him with my arms around his neck pulling him down to my height. I let go and smiled.

"Sorry for forgetting you." I said.

"Forget it, no pun intended." He walked around to his side of the car and we were off.

***So yesterday I posted chapter 7 and thanked everyone for 300 and now I'm at almost 400! That's crazy! Thanks so much guys! I posted this today as kind of a thank you and I also didn't want to wait and forget. ~The Forever Fangirlxx~***


	9. Chapter 9

***CHAPTER NINE***

It was now six and me and Stiles had just gotten back from the Mall. I had loads of shopping bags, and he actually held some of them for me. Just not the ones from Victoria Secret and MAC. While we were there I told Stiles to take the bags out to the car while I went into the froyo shop. I wanted to get some for on the way back and thought this was the best idea. It was one of those places where you made it and they charged you by the ounce, strange I know. I was in line to pay and I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned to see just the people I wanted to avoid, Aiden and Ethan. I didn't know Ethan yet, but from the way his brother acted I didn't know what to expect from this one.

"Oh hey Tara, didn't see you there." Aiden said smirking. I just wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"Obviously you did if you cleared you throat to get my attention. Is it life or death or can I pay for my food and go to Stiles?" Neither of them answered so I payed for my yogurt and left. When I made it back to the car Stiles was still trying to find a way to make all my bags fit. When I said loads I meant LOADS.

"I don't remember there being this much stuff. How many things did you buy?" He was still struggling to find room for my Barnes and Noble bag which was probably going to be the most difficult. I grabbed it from him and went to the passenger side of the Jeep.  
"I'll carry this on my lap to make this a little easier. I figured that since I'm horrified to go near half my old stuff that this would be a nice change." He closed the trunk and got in the drivers seat. "Sorry I made that difficult. I probably should've been out here to help you."

"I got it all didn't I? Let's just head back. It's been a long day and we both need some sleep." The drive from the mall to his house wasn't that long, but it was just long enough for me to finish my yogurt. It wasn't a midnight snack, but it was close since it was 10:30. "I didn't think anyone could shop this much." He said as we unloaded the bags and made our way inside.

"Well this is actually the most I've ever bought at once. I shop when I get emotional, my way of getting over it. Where do you think I was the day after you kissed me?"

"Obviously in your room swooning." He said as he opened the door. "That's what girls usually do."

"Oh yeah, let's not forget all those girls you were with before I came along. Wait, there weren't any." I gasped and put my hand over my heart in mock shock. I fell back on the couch becoming surrounded with all the bags I was holding. "This is so comfortable."

"Yeah I'm sure being surrounded by bags filled with books, clothes, and makeup would be comfortable for any girl. Now get up and go to bed, of my dad comes out and sees that we were at the mall all day he might taze me." I sighed and stood up pulling my bags with me and went upstairs. When I finally got up the stairs I went into my temporary room and put all my bags in the corner before jumping on my bed. Stiles followed me in and did the same except landed on me instead of the blanket. I let out a muffled groan.

"Get off."

"Man, you have some really comfortable pillows. I may just have to sleep here tonight." I pushed him off me making him fall completely off the bed.

"In your dreams Stilinski. Get out so I can change." He just sat on the floor and stared at me. "That's kind of the opposite of what I just said Stiles." He didn't move. "Is there a reason you're still on the floor? I'm sorry for pushing you off the bed but I was being suffocated."

"I'm not mad, you said you were changing." I pulled him with all my strength and shoved him out the room whispering 'perv' under my breath as I shut the door behind him. I quickly changed out of my school clothes into yoga pants and a loose Mickey Mouse hoodie. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and left my room to see Stiles door shut. I assumed he was just talking to Scott or something but when I walked in I saw something different. Stiles was just in sweatpants and didn't have a shirt on. It was a nice view, but I just wasn't expecting it. I screeched a little and covered my eyes. "You okay Tara? You screeched like you saw a ghost."

"I just thought you would be fully clothed when I walked in here. Not just sweatpants." He walked over and took my hands off my face but I still had my eyes completely screwed shut.

"Think of it this way, you kinda of had good timing. If you had walked in any earlier I wouldn't have been wearing any pants either." I turned to face him and opened my eyes to see a very amused Stiles.

"That's not helping. All you're saying is that I could've seen you even more naked than I just did."

"Well did you enjoy the view." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I scoffed.

"Pfft. What? I totally didn't see anything. I just saw you weren't wearing a shirt and turned around. You're crazy!" He didn't look convinced and I wouldn't be either if I were him. "Okay, so maybe I caught a little glimpse. I swear!"

"Sure. Just knock next time so this doesn't happen again." I nodded and left his room going back into my own.

I was closing my curtains but heard a knock on the window. I looked down to see Macey holding a flashlight and wearing all black. "What the hell are you doing here? Trying to rob the place? Go away." I whisper-shouted at her from the seconds floor window.

"Just listen to me for a second. I know about your Dad."

"How do you know anything about my Dad? He left me before I could form a coherent thought. You're wasting my time and yours." I was getting gradually louder with each word.

"I know about your Dad because I'm in his pack. Like werewolf pack. I'm sure Derek has already convinced you that every werewolf whose not in his pack might as well be scum, but this is serious. Your Dad needs to talk to you."

"I don't give a shit about my father. He left me and my Mom before he could even get to know me. You have no idea what it's like to not know your real Dad and when you finally figure out what he is you fear for your life. You had all these years and chances to tell me these things Macey, but you didn't. You're just as bad as the rest of them." I slammed my window shut making sure to lock it and completely close my curtains before going to sleep. The whole while I had a sneaky suspicion that if my father really did want to talk to me, I wouldn't be getting out of it this easily.

When I woke up the next morning I was really nervous about being by myself. If I stayed here while Stiles and the Sheriff left my Dad could get me any minute he wanted, but if I left he could come check me out any time he wanted since he was my legal guardian. Sheriff Stilinski probably wouldn't let Stiles and I stay here every day until this blew over either. I only had one real option. I called Derek. "What?" He snapped as he answered.

"Well hello to you to. It's Tara. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"You again? What could you want from me at seven in the morning?" I told him about what my Mom wrote and all about Macey and my Dad. He wasn't to happy to be hearing from me, but it was even worse when he heard what I wanted from him. "So what you're saying is that you want to come to my house every day instead of going to school because you're afraid your Alpha father is going to abduct you?"

"Pretty much, except you make it sound a lot worse."

"Not a chance." He stated simply.

"Don't be such a sourwolf! You're the only option I have left. I can't make any of my friends stay with me, I can't go to school, and I can't stay with any of the adults I know because they all have important jobs."

"Fine, but if you bother me to much I won't hesitate to use my own methods of shutting you up."

"Thanks sourwolf." I said before hanging up. I was starting to pick out clothes to wear over there when Stiles walked in. "Morning Stiles."

"Umm hey. Who were you on the phone with just now?" He scratched the back of his neck and leaned against the door frame.

"Derek Hale. We were just arranging something much to his dismay."

"Oh, you going over after school?"

"Actually I'm going over instead of going to school. I didn't get a chance to tell you what happened after out run in last night. Macey came by and stood outside the window to try and make things better between us and only made it worse by talking about my father. So since you can't afford to miss any more school and neither can any of our friends I decided to take matters into my own hands. I'm gonna go over to Derek's during school hours. If anyone can fight off an Alpha it's another Alpha."

"Did you think it would've been a good idea to run this idea by me or Scott or anyone before you did it? It was kind of rash for you to assume that Derek Hale is the only person that can protect you. Scott is an Alpha too, and Isaac is a werewolf. There were plenty of people who could have helped you and you just went to the one thing we all avoid."

"Listen Stiles, I get that it would've been nice to run this by you before I just went and did it. I also know that it would've been nice for someone to tell me about this rage towards Derek before I was brought there multiple times and spent time there." I walked past him and into the bathroom to get changed. I put on an old crop top for a band I don't even listen too anymore with a black skater skirt. I walked back into my room to see Stiles still in the doorway. I ignored him and went to my closet. I pulled on my leather jacket and converse before grabbing my bag and attempting to leave again. Only this time I was stopped by Stiles. He grabbed my upper arm and turned me around.

"You need a ride there?" I nodded and he just followed me downstairs. I grabbed an apple out of the kitchen and left. I hated fighting with Stiles, but I'm somewhat supernatural. I should know what's going on with all this. Especially considering that they've taken me to Derek's so many times that I figured he was a friend of theirs. Grumpy, but still a friend. The drive from the Stilinski house to Derek's was short and quiet. The only sounds were soft Indie music coming from the speakers and wind rushing past since we had the windows open. When we got there I just got out of the Jeep without even a glance back at Stiles. I wasn't mad at him, I just needed some time away from the places people like Macey and my father would know to find me. And I had a hunch that they knew where ever Stiles was, I would be two steps behind.

By the time I looked back at the Jeep to apologize, it was gone. "Why are you staring at the street? Miss your precious Stiles already?" I turned back to see Derek looking like his usual self. Grumpy, irritated, and tired.

"Shut up. Can we not talk about Stiles while I'm here? He's really pissed that I didn't run this whole idea by him before calling you. He honestly treats me like a five year old when it comes to this supernatural stuff, Scott too."

"Well you're here to be protected, not gossip. Get inside and don't break anything." I followed him in closing the door behind me before taking in my surroundings. Every time I was here I was either half dead, asleep, or screaming. It was a horrible coincidence that every time something bad happened I was stuck with such a sourwolf like Derek, but it was better than my father finding me.

I got comfortable on his couch before putting on my headphones and going to sleep. It was so much easier to sleep when you weren't in danger of being abducted by a crazy pack of werewolves.

***So it's crazy that with a story this length and this weird I have almost 500 views! Thanks to everyone reading and Chapter 10 should be up soon. ~The Forever Fangirl xx~***


	10. Chapter 10

***CHAPTER TEN***

***Stiles P.O.V.***

"Why did you get mad? We can clearly trust Derek since he's helping us with all this and not trying to kill us like Kate." Scott said. He was trying to calm me down while Tara was at Derek's all day.

"You're probably right, but we've never left anyone alone with Derek and every time we do something goes wrong. I just don't think any of us, especially me, would be able to handle anything else happening to her. In less than a month she lost her mom, had amnesia, found out she was a banshee, and found out that her father is an Alpha. An Alpha Scott."

"I know, but it's not like we have too many options here. As much as I hate to admit it, this situation has gotten way out of hand. We still know nothing about her family, how she could've ended up a Banshee, or how who killed her mom." We were saying all this while walking down the hall which was dangerous and very risky, but this is the only time we could talk.

"Since we have lunch next do you wanna go check on her? Seems like the best thing to do." Minutes later we were at Derek's house and it was eerily silent. Not a single noise came from the house. Scott walked in ahead of me and we looked around. No one was in the main room, kitchen, bathrooms, or spare room. There was only one place left to check. Derek's room. When we walked in I let out a long sigh of relief. Tara was asleep on one of his smaller couches and he was lounging on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be at school pretending to learn or something?"

"We have lunch, came to check on Tara. How's she doing?" Scott asked.

"I wouldn't really know. She said a few things to me right after she showed up, but right after I found her asleep on the couch with her headphones in. She's been there ever since." I went over and sat on what little space was left on the couch she was on.

"What did she say to you? When she got here?" I asked. I really hope she wasn't too mad at me after this morning. I was just trying to protect her from all the possible things that could happen if she was left alone with Derek.

"She just asked not to talk about you and I didn't have any problem with that. Why?" Of course she didn't want to talk about me. All she would have to say is that I basically told her to avoid Derek at all costs.

"We just had a small fight this morning about her coming here. I may have over reacted and told her she should've asked someone if it was a good idea before she called you. We all know you don't really get along well with anything that involves me and I didn't want anything going wrong."

"Stiles, if I wanted to kill you don't you think I would've done it already? I'll admit you are one of the most annoying people I've ever met, but you aren't a threat to me. It would be a waste to kill you."

"Such a pleasure to know that I won't be getting killed by the big bad wolf any time soon." Scott sent me a look but I didn't care, Derek just said he wouldn't do anything. "Scott, when do we have to be back at the school?"

"About ten minutes ago." He said with a laugh. "What a coincedence that it's a class we both hate."

"Well now that you're both here we can talk about some thing. Tara won't hear since she's dead asleep over here." I said. "So we have no idea what Alpha werewolf is her Dad, and we still don't know for sure if it was him who killed her Mom."

"So what are you saying?" Derek asked.

"What I'm saying is that there are only so many Alphas in Beacon Hills. Out of those we can rule out Ethan, Aiden, Scott, and you. That only leaves Peter or someone we don't know about. The only person we know that could possibly know who he is would be Macey since she's in his pack."

"Whose Macey?" Derek asked.

"Tara's kind of best friend kind of ex best friend." Scott answered for me.

"So the real question here would be how do we get a sixteen year old teenage girl werewolf to tell us who her Alpha is?" Derek asked. I didn't really know Macey all that well and the only people who knew anything about her were Tara, Jackson, and Isaac . Wait, Isaac!

"Ask Lahey to do it. He's dating her, but I don't know if he knows that she's a werewolf yet. Or if she even planned on telling him."

"For all we know she doesn't even know that HE is a werewolf." Scott said.

"Well there's really only one way to find out. You two go to lacrosse practice and ask Lahey if they know. If he does then convince him to find out who the Alpha is in her pack. At that point I can get it out of him, but you guys need to go talk to him. There's only half an hour until your Lacrosse practice so get going."

"Wait. What about Tara? Won't she want to know what's going on with her own Dad?" Scott asked.

"No. She hates her Dad and the fact that her best friend has basically known all these years where he was just makes it worse. Let's just follow through with the plan and if anything goes wrong we blame Macey." We left Derek's and drove back to the school as quick as we could so Coach Finstock wouldn't have any reason to be mad at us. When I finally got changed I jogged onto the field and saw Isaac sitting by himself on one of the benches. I took the seat next to him and pretended to tie my shoe.

"Oh, hey Stiles. Didn't see you there. What's up?" I really hope for my sake and his that he knew about Macey. I wasn't gonna be bothered by anything if they broke up, but I have a feeling Macey would take it out on Tara. "Nothing much lately. Just been spening extra time with Tara. Speaking of Tara, how's Macey? Haven't seen her around as much lately."

"She's good, things have been a little downhill since the day Tara went over. She seems a little depressed and I hate seeing her like that. I can't help but wonder what happened over there. They were best friends and it all just suddenly disappeared."

"Well, it's a really long story which I'm sure you'll hear eventually. For now I need to ask if you know about Macey."

"What about Macey?" He was caught between confused and angry as far as I could tell.

"You of all people know all about the starnge things that are going on in this town and I was just curious if you knew how your girlfriend was involved in all of this." I was trying my hardest not to just tell him. I saw him glance back at the bleachers and when I followed his stare my eyes landed on Macey.

"Stiles, now is not the time to be keeping secrets." He kept a straight face because he was still looking at Macey and didn't want her getting suspicious.

"Well Macey came to Tara last night and basically told her that she's a werewolf. The only reason it's important to us is because her Alpha is Tara's dad so we're trying to figure out who he is. We were hoping you could help us out with that."

"So right after I find out that my girlfriend is a werewolf from someone other than her, you guys expect me to help you figure out a way to confront her about it and hope that she isn't to mad so that I can ask who her Alpha is?" Isaac asked.

"Basically."

"You better hope for all our sakes that this isn't another Alpha pack or else my girlfriend is gonna kick my ass." I laughed and he pushed me off the bench. Why do people keep doing that?

***Tara's P.O.V.***

I woke up to see Derek pacing and forth around the small room. He looked very anxious and I was curious as to what could've happened while I was asleep. "Quit pacing. You're making me dizzy." He glared at me before walking out of the room. I checked my phone and saw two missed calls from Macey and a few texts from different people. I deleted the record of the phone calls and checked the texts.

Stiles:Hope you aren't to mad at me. Text me when you want to be picked up unless I'm still at lacrosse

Scott:Might not want to get on Isaacs bad side anytime soon

Isaac:We need to talk

Macey:I hope we can still be friends after this all blows over. We were best friends and something like this shouldn't come between us.

I replied to all except Macey. She made it seem like we were fighting over a boy, not that she could transform into a wolf.

To Stiles:Pick me up asap plz. I was never mad, just a little upset. All better now.

To Scott:What did you do?

To Isaac:If this has anything to do with Macey I'm not having any part of it. If she was really my best friend like she said then she wouldn't have hidden this much from me for so long.

Isaac:How can you say that? Jackson was too and you're still friends with him.  
Tara:That's because he told me and isn't in a pack with my father who left me as a child.

I started putting my things away and zipped up my bag so I would be ready when Stiles showed up. I was glad he wasn't mad at me. I thought after this morning he would've been mad rather than apologizing to me. I checked the time and saw that lacrosse practice ended an hour ago. Stiles should be here soon. Since Derek left I had no idea which room I was in. I don't know what was up with him but I wasn't in the mood to get on his bad side. I left without saying anything to him. I sat on his front lawn just staring at the sky until I saw the familiar Jeep pull up. I was feeling a little nervous to talk to him after everything that happened this morning.

He got out of the Jeep and sat down next to me. "How was your day with the sourwolf?" He asked.

"He's just as boring and grumpy when you and Scott aren't around. I'm a little disappointed that he isn't secretly obsessed with Soap Operas and boybands from the 80's." He laughed a little and scooted closer.

"Sorry about this morning, I was just really nervous about leaving you alone with Derek. He isn't known as being the nicest person in Beacon Hills. Me and Scott came by during lunch to see you but you were asleep."

"I would've been nervous to leave someone alone with Derek. Let's just head back and put this all behind us. I can promise you I will never be spending time alone with him again. He's such a sourwolf." He laughed and pulled me up off the ground.

"Good to know." He said. I was so glad this conversation didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

***Sorry for the shorter chapter and the boringness ofit. I've had writers block all week and I barely managed to get this out of my brain. Hopefully Chapter 11 will have much more content and much better content. No idea when I'll be posting it though. Thanks for 550 views! ~The Forever Fangirlxx~***


	11. Chapter 11

***CHAPTER ELEVEN***

I was back to my normal routine now, I couldn't keep missing school because something might happen. I was on my way to History class when someone pulled me by my sleeve into an empty classroom. "Excuse me I have somewhere to be right about now!" I shouted to make a scene so somebody could come help me. They closed and locked the door behind us before turning on the light. I turned around and saw Macey. "What could you possibly want from me right now? You know I don't want to talk to you and you think dragging me across campus will make me forgive you or something? Well you're dead wrong."

"I don't want to talk to you, my Alpha does. I'm just the messenger." She said calmly.

"What in the world makes you think that I would want to talk to my runaway father after sixteen years any more than I would want to talk to you?! I've hated him all these years and now when he comes back he suddenly cares?"

"I never stopped caring, I'm your father." a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a man with slightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"So I'm assuming you're the douchebag that left me and mom all those years ago? How can you even try and say you're my father? A real father stays with their child. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I would much rather kick you in a place where the sun don't shine." I pushed past Macey and unlocked the door. "If I ever see either of you two near me again I won't refrain from getting every wolf I know to kick your ass. That includes your boyfriend Macey, or does he not know that you're a wolf? Oh well." I walked out and ran to my History class stepping in as the final bell went off. Without making eye contact with the teacher I walked to my seat next to Stiles.

"Where were you? You're never late to class." He whispered to me as the teacher started their lecture.

"I was in an argument with Macey and my father. I have no idea who he is still I just know what he lookes like now. He's just as annoying as I thought he would be. He had Macey drag me into an empty classroom to try and tell me he still cared. Bullshit."

"What did he look like?"

"Tan, short hair, hazel eyes."

"There is no way that's possible. He was married with kids." Stiles muttered thinking I couldn't hear him. "Were your mom and dad ever married?" He said to me. I hadn't read anything about that in my mother's journal when I was looking through it. She had always talked about when they were together, but that didn't mean they were married.

"I don't think so. They were dating and when my mom told him that she was pregnant with me he ditched. I don't even think they had thought about getting married. Why?"

"Now isn't the time to tell you, after school. Okay?"

"Okay." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you ever feel like when you makes plans to do something after school that those classes inbetween drag on even more than they did before? Well that's how it is for me now. I have nervous excitement for whatever Stiles has to tell me about my father. I can't even stand to call him my father. I was currently at Lacrosse practice waiting for Coach Finstock to finish telling the boys how horrible they were and taking time to tell Stiles how especially bad he was. I groaned at his excessivley long practice speech and started walking towards the field. When I got to the gate I walked right onto the field.

"Collins! Why are you on my field during practice?" Coach Finstock shouted at me.

"I just came to borrow some of your lacrosse players." I said smirking as I made my way to their huddle.

"Absolutley not! Half these guys are pathetic, they can't leave in the middle of practice!"

"Well we all know you won't let them play anyway as long as you still have McCall and the twins so I'll be taking it from here." I grabbed Stiles and Isaac and pulled them towards the parking lot.

"Well that was possibly the worst way to make the two of us leave lacrosse practice." I heard Isaac say from behind me.

"Would you rather I leave you to deal with Finstock for another hour and a half?"

"I for one don't mind at all. I just sit on the bench anyway." Stiles said as he grabbed my hand and interlocked my fingers with his own.

"You might not be so happy when you realize why we left Lacrosse practice." He looked confused for a second, then the realization hit him.

"Is this about earlier in class? The thing with your Dad?" Stiles aksed.

"What happened with your Dad?" Isaac asked. "I thought none of us knew who he was except Macey and she hasn't old any of us. How did you find out?"

"Well Macey dragged me into an empty classroom this morning before class and I saw him, but I didn't get his name. Just his personality. When I told Stiles about him, he thinks he knows who it is. He told me he would tell me later and it's later. I got a little impatient. So Stiles, care to explain?"

"Okay, fine. When you described your father and what he looked like I knew who he was. It's a guy that me and Scott have dealt with before. He's related to Derek. His name is Peter Hale."

"Your father is Peter Hale?" Isaac shouted.

"Not so loud Lahey were outside, knowing him he's probably got someone listening in on this conversation."

"Let's go see him. You said you've dealt with him before, you should know where he lives." I told Stiles.

"Are you crazy! Peter Hale is a killer. Taking you there is like a death wish!" Stiles said.

"That's why I have you two with me. I obviously couldn't get Scott to come which would've been a little more helpful, but I have you, Stiles, to keep me calm, and you, Isaac, to help if things get out of hand and we need a wolf on out side." Stiles sighed loudly before dragging me to the Jeep, Isaac following close behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked stopping us while Isaac got into the back of the Jeep.

"I need to talk to him. Figure out why he left, why he's back, and what he wants from me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You're really new to this, I've been in it for a few months now and I'm not even prepared for this. I don't care what happens to me, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I pulled him in for a hug. My arms around his neck and his tight around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That means a lot to me Stiles, more than you'll ever know, but I need to do this." I went to kiss him quickly, but he held onto me. After a minute of us kissing a car horn blared. We broke apart to see Isaac honking the horn of Stiles Jeep.

"Quit kissing and let's go!" He shouted. "We don't have all day!" We laughed and got in the car.

"Don't be jealous because your girlfriend is a psycho!" Stiles joked. Once we were all in we took the short drive from the school to Peter's house. I wasn't nervous to be here by myself, I just brought the guys as a just incase thing. When we pulled up chills ran down my spine from both the cold and the nerves. I was about to talk to the man who left me and my mom to fend for ourselves for all these years. "You still okay doing this?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and let Stiles and Isaac lead me to the door. I knocked a few times before the door opened in front of us. When it opened I saw Peter holding the door open with Macey a few feet behind him. "Well this is a nice suprise, come to visit your father? Knew you would realize your mistake." Macey said.

"As if. I came to talk to Peter Hale, not my father. In my book I don't have a father. A father stays, he didn't." I pushed past Peter and went to go after Macey, but before I made it even a foot Stiles had wrapped both his arms around my waist and held me back. My back against his chest.

"Well what do you want then? We don't have all day." She asked.

"I want to know why you left and why you suddenly came back." I said turning my head towards Peter.

"Now you know I can't tell you that, but I'm sure that won't stop you from trying to find out. Can't a father just want to see his daughter?" Peter asked with a smirk. I was writhing in Stiles grasp, but that only made him hold me tighter. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you finally figured out who your father is?"

"You will NEVER be my father! I would rather go my entire life not knowing than know that I'm related to an ass like you! You killed my mom!" I was shouting and on the last word my voice cracked as I started to cry. "You killed one of the only people I cold ever trust, turned the other on me, and now the third is all the way across the world from me! That's probably your fault too!"

"You don't know anything about me and what you think you know is lies! I'm not exactly someone you want to make angry." He growled at me. "You wanna know why I came back for you after all these years? You're a banshee! An Alpha werewolf could really use someone with your abilities around when his pack is in danger."

"Why would I stay around and help you when I could help people I actually care about? I would rather help the people I care about. Stiles, Scott, Jackson, my actual friends! Not your idiotic pack."

"Macey is in my pack and she's your best friend. Do you really want to be the reason she dies?" I saw Macey flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"You think I care what she does anymore? Or did she forget to tell you that we aren't even on speaking terms? How can I care about someone who kept so many secrets from me all this time? She knew you were my father, she never told me she was a werewolf, and then when she finally does she expects me to just carry on as if nothing happened! Scott told Stiles when he got turned. Jackson told me he was the kanima, but she never told me that she turns on full moons!"

"I never told you because I knew you would react like this! You're still friends with Scott, Isaac, and even Derek Hale! You didn't even talk to those people before! I was there for you all those times you got jealous of Lydia, the days you would just read and didn't even talk to me, even the days that you would just binge and cry over the same guy for months!"

"Don't you understand? That's why I'm even more upset about you! We were so close and I told you everything! You were the only person all those times who knew who I liked and how much I read, but you sure as hell didn't tell me everything. You didn't think it was important enough to tell your best friend about you being a wolf!" I grabbed Stiles and Isaac by the wrist and started dragging them out. "Let's go guys. I already found out everything I needed to know."

It was two weeks before I went back to school after that point. I didn't have the strength or will to get out of bed. Most of the time I would sleep and read until Stiles got back from Lacrosse practice and then just lay with him in silence. I didn't speak to anyone except him that whole time either. Scott and a few others would come over sometimes, but I would just sit on the window ledge and look out to the yard as they spoke. I'm suprised I convinced Stiles dad to let me stay this long, but he told me I had to go today. I groaned loudly as he came into the room and pulled back the dark curtains blocking all light from entering the room until now.

"Morning sunshine, time to get ready. I already talked to your teachers and they said as long as you pay attention in class you should be fine and excused from make up work." As he wasked out he turned on the overhead light as well laughing a little when I fell out of the bed. I walked to the closey and pulled out one of the laziest outfits I could without looking too much like a hobo. I wore dark wash skinny jeans with my Lion King sweater and some forest green Vans.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag before walking out into the hallway, immediatley bumping into Stiles. "I thought we were over this whole bumping into each other as a greeting thing. Last time we did you almost spilt coffee on me." He laughed a little before responding.

"Well good morning to you too. You know you bump into me on purpose." He says with a smirk.

"And what purpose would that be?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Because you want to spill something on my shirt so you have an excuse to see me shirtless. Last time was an accident, but now you're just making it obvious. If you wanted to see me without a shirt you just had to ask." I nudged his shoulder before speed walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Have a good day at school you two!" I heard the Sheriff shout as we walked out the door. As long as I stayed with my group of friends and away from Macey I would be fine. Scott was already waiting for us when we got to the Jeep.

"Morning Tara! Welcome back to the real world!" I laughed and got in the backseat. "You excited to be going back?" I scoffed and ignored the question. Would anyone in the world be excited to be going back to the school. Especially someone who hasn't socialized at all in two weeks. "Gonna take that as a yes."

We all laughed and sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride to the school. When we finally pulled into the parking lot I was surprised when I found myself smiling. No matter how much I hated to admit it, school was my safe haven. As much as I hated the work and teachers, I had a gut feeling that as long as I was here with my friends everything would be okay.


End file.
